Fenced Faerie of the Civil War
by Ai-Itsumo
Summary: not the greatest I can do bu t I'm pretty happy witht he ending About a girl in the Civil War with the power of maipulation of elements, giving her life up for the lives and safety of her children, Set during the Civil War Era of the comics DCxMarvel
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoi**

**Itsumo**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Thursday, 2 Days Before Johnny is admitted to St. Joseph's Hospital **

"Johnny, the storms are pretty bad, you sure you wanna fly around?" I asked.

"Dude, it is PERFECT out there, I'll carry an umbrella." Johnny finished off as he zipped the material over his chest.

"Johnny...the umbrella will melt and/or burn." I said in a monotone with a bored look as I turned from the window to look at him. I had been accepted into the Fantastic Four's presence a mere 2 years ago. I hail from the planet Ashirae. I am more than one person, I am 6 all together. This is the time of the 'Civil War' as it has been declared. Heroes fight Heroes, and villains win the majority of the time. When I came to this world I had been thrown from my own world by a villain, the Avengers helped me to defeat the villain and I was crowned the queen. I gave the crown to my friend Miara. She contacts me now and then, more then than now, but I can't complain. She's the queen now.

After I gave the crown to Miara, Captain America invited me to stay with the Avengers. I took up the offer but me and Marvel Girl...let's just say the last argument literally brought the house down. I decided to move out and started living on my own. Almost half a year later I met Ben Grimm. Better known to the people of New York as The Thing. He was exceptionally kind to me and we immediatly clicked. We were fast friend but it was more of a father/daughter thing. I dunno why. We just clicked that way, I took the liberty NOT to tell him who I was, but he figured it out. People don't think he's so smart, but if you got to know him you'd believe me when I say he's REALLY smart. He's not a super sleuth or a super genius...he's just...super.

Okay, pun not intended after all I know he's a superhero but still. Anyways, when Ben started taking me around the city showing me the places, he began to ask me where I came from and got mega curious, he asked Mr. Fantastic, or Reed Richards, to run a background check on me, and found all of my Avengers records. He figured out my powers and everything. Even my Justice League and X-men contacts. Ugh, frickin nerd messed my life up even before I met him. And that's something he shouldn't be proud of by the way. I never asked for people to interfere in my life, but Ben just made his presence known. People would sometimes come up to him asking for autographs and I would stand there smiling at the way Ben could be so gentle with kids, of course I already knew he was gentle, okay I haven't really told you my age, I'm 17 so I'm kinda a kid but kinda not. Technically I'm like 100 or something in human years but I assume Ashirae years, anyways, back to the story. So Ben got Reed, and Sue and even Johnny in on it and informed the Avengers about what he was gonna do. Of course I had no clue what was up.

He got the info. on my birthday and no matter my pestering on asking him how he got my birthday he wouldn't tell so I had to wait till October 13th to find out what was up, and waiting one month ain't easy I'll tell you what. Anywhoos, he ended up giving me this huge birthday party and even Marvel Girl and I got along, maybe it was the whole personal space invasion thing that had made both of us have a stick up our butts (we shared a room). I was so happy and then when Ben told me what this was about I nearly blew the whole house, mansion, what ever the damn thing was, apart. Johnny ended up dousing me in water. And the couch never was the same, they had to buy a new one from all the scorch marks. Ben had told me that Reed had hacked into all of my files and gotten all my info.

I was really mad. But Sue and Johnny and Ben and yea, even Reed, had been so nice to me that night. And I didn't sense a majority of evil from them, in fact, for humans, they were well..what are those things humans call flying humans? Oh yea, compared to regular humans these four were Angels. Okay Johnny could use a bit more help but he's not that bad. Johnny and I got to be pretty good buds since we were closest to each other in age and Sue and I became best girlfriends for the sake of our sanity as women. My room is across from Johnny's and between Sue and Ben's, Reed is across from Sue's and next to Johnny's. It's funny when he comes in to wake Johnny and he finds me in there. He starts to swear...really hilarious since he has no clue how to swear. And I still don't get it. But Johnny always laughs and I guess laughing is contagious to me cause whenever someone laughs, I do to.

My English is shit and Reed invented a translator chip so I can talk in English. Easy way out totally. He's not that bad I guess. I'm still not used to him though. Ben isn't around as often as usual, I think he's working more now that the Civil War is loose. So I stay in the tower till Johnny leaves, I make him breakfast so when he leaves I do to. But I don't like stretching my wings as Johnny calls it. I like stretching my legs. I've gotten used to the gravity. It took forever. It's so much heavier here, I felt like lead my first couple of days and kept to the skies.

Anyways, So there I was, waiting for Johnny to leave as usual and finally he gets the picture. It's raining. He flies using Fire. He flies, he falls. He falls, he dies. He chooses not to fly and for that, I'm relieved, otherwise I'd have to get my ass out there to catch him. Not my fondest thing to do at 9:00 AM. So we decide to go for a walk now. We go to the park, he's in a duster and a scarf with dark pants underneath and a red turtle neck under. I decided to wear a skirt to my ankles with 'slippers' (shoes more like slippers than actual shoes) and a turtle neck as well, I wear a button down duster fully buttoned and a pull over hat, our costumes are underneath just in case. Reed says I should wear the costume when I'm out, but I don't need it. Every power I have changes the costume. You'll get what I mean later. But right now, Johnny and I decide to grab some hot cocoa at a local cafe.

When we go in and shake the water off of the umbrella and our coats a bunch of little kids come up to us and both of us squat down and pick the two littlest ones up and carry them to a table in the corner. We tell them some stories and the parents come over to listen as well, laughing every now and then as we exaggerate, and cut out things (believe me, these kids are at oldest: 13, youngest: 5 so we watch the language), it's a usual Saturday routine. We usually do it later in the day though but today was too wet to miss it. We take our cocoa and the parents take their kids away thanking us and we of course, say no problem.

We finish our cocoa talking about random things and finally decide we'll go out flying but I'll have to carry Johnny who's completely useless in this rain and cursing it to no end. I choose my water side and mutter my incantation once we've left the cafe. On the sidewalk my hair changes from it's abnormal white color to an aqua blue color and the turtle neck stays where it is but changes to dark blue, my skirt changes to a medium tone blue and an apron appears around my waist, periwinkle blue, my hair is fastened in a bun, one you would see a mother wearing and my wings come out, rounded and pastel blue. I open my eyes to reveal crystal blue instead of the usual misty white. My skin tone lightens to a softer tan and I take Johnny's hands and head into the sky, going around to check out if the other heroes need any help around.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**St. Joseph's Hospital, Johnny's Room**

"Maybe you two should leave before something is said that can't be unsaid." I hear Ben say as Reed and Sue come out of the door, nearly hitting me as I evade their eyes and bodies. I don't want them to see the tears. I'm the tough girl, I've never cried infront of people, I wasn't about to start now. I went into the room and just started balling. Ben isn't people. Ben is my father. We have adoption papers and everything. And as I lay my head on his lap he shushes me and tells me everything will be alright, but I'm still not sure as he explains that the doctor wants no negative emotions and I nod understanding. We talk to Johnny for the next couple of hours and Sue finally comes in.

"Hey you two, go get some coffee or something, I'll take care of Johnny." She says.

"You sure Susie Q?" Ben asks. I like Sue's nickname, I call her it sometimes, but usually I call her Stormie. Johnny's hothead and Reed is Flex, Ben is just Dad. Kinda funny to us cause the reactions that come from the nicknames...well...you'd have to see the initial reaction. The first one. It was mad funny.

"Go ahead. Hey Faer , take a chill pill and lay down." Sue says to me.

My real name is Elie. My Superhuman name Elementa when my personas are all combined.

My Fire Persona is Blaze, she's hot headed and rarely thinks things out, she can easily appear when I'm angered.

My Water Persona is Splash, she's maternal and thinks things through to the end to make the right decision, but she can't think on her feet quickly, she tend sto come out when I'm in a nurturing mood or someone who is close to me is being threatened.

My Wind Persona is Breeze, she's playful and quick-witted, and deffinetly cannot stand still, she tends to come out when I'm direly happy, or feeling playful myself, or even when I'm feeling Exceptionally confident.

Then there's my Earth Persona, who's name is Dustie, she's exceptionally calm, and very hard to bend to any desire unless it's the one she wants, she's my favorite one to transform into I think, because when I do, I'm usually at a meditative space in time and not much is borthering me, in other words, I don't turn into her often. My nickname is Faer, shortened from Faerie, and it's for obvious reasons. I like it, it makes me feel welcomed to the 'family' image we have going on here.

"I'll try, Don't push yourself Sue, Goodnight Johnny." I reply, adding my goodbye to Johnny in as I wave and Ben picks me up and sets me on his shoulder. I'm not tall, but not short at the same time, I'm about 5' 6" and I've got an athlete's build, for my line of work, that's deffinetly not questionable.

"She's right little one, you are looking pale." Ben says as I sigh.

"I know, I'm worried. I feel like I should have been there." I answer as Ben shakes his head.

"Only Johnny could be there, and those people didn't need to gang up on him so it's not your fault honey." He replies trying to soothe me as I try to take deep breaths.

The breaths don't help and I start to cry again. We stop in the hallway and he gives me a hug as people walk by whispering but we ignore them. He's sad that I'm depressed and that only adds to my depression, but I don't tell him because it'll make things worse. Maybe visiting Parker will cheer me up, I decide. Ben isn't to ecstatic about the idea. Parker isn't his favorite person in the world, but I promise not to help Parker out on his runs of the city, Ben doesn't notice my fingers are crossed behind my back though as I look him in the eyes spoon feeding him that lie. I don't lie often so Ben buys it. I pack up a napsack and then change into my Water Persona, or Water Sprite/ Faerie (however you want to look at it) form. I head over towards Parker's place and hope to god M.J. will make my favorite for dinner, lasagna. Her lasagna rocks my world. I mean seriously. I could LIVE off it and never get tired of it, it's that good. I also hope on my way there, one or both are home.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**stay tuned for the rest, it gets better towards the end.**

**Itsumo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoi**

**Itsumo**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Thursday, 2 Days Before Johnny is admitted to St. Joseph's Hospital **

"Johnny, the storms are pretty bad, you sure you wanna fly around?" I asked.

"Dude, it is PERFECT out there, I'll carry an umbrella." Johnny finished off as he zipped the material over his chest.

"Johnny...the umbrella will melt and/or burn." I said in a monotone with a bored look as I turned from the window to look at him. I had been accepted into the Fantastic Four's presence a mere 2 years ago. I hail from the planet Ashirae. I am more than one person, I am 6 all together. This is the time of the 'Civil War' as it has been declared. Heroes fight Heroes, and villains win the majority of the time. When I came to this world I had been thrown from my own world by a villain, the Avengers helped me to defeat the villain and I was crowned the queen. I gave the crown to my friend Miara. She contacts me now and then, more then than now, but I can't complain. She's the queen now.

After I gave the crown to Miara, Captain America invited me to stay with the Avengers. I took up the offer but me and Marvel Girl...let's just say the last argument literally brought the house down. I decided to move out and started living on my own. Almost half a year later I met Ben Grimm. Better known to the people of New York as The Thing. He was exceptionally kind to me and we immediatly clicked. We were fast friend but it was more of a father/daughter thing. I dunno why. We just clicked that way, I took the liberty NOT to tell him who I was, but he figured it out. People don't think he's so smart, but if you got to know him you'd believe me when I say he's REALLY smart. He's not a super sleuth or a super genius...he's just...super.

Okay, pun not intended after all I know he's a superhero but still. Anyways, when Ben started taking me around the city showing me the places, he began to ask me where I came from and got mega curious, he asked Mr. Fantastic, or Reed Richards, to run a background check on me, and found all of my Avengers records. He figured out my powers and everything. Even my Justice League and X-men contacts. Ugh, frickin nerd messed my life up even before I met him. And that's something he shouldn't be proud of by the way. I never asked for people to interfere in my life, but Ben just made his presence known. People would sometimes come up to him asking for autographs and I would stand there smiling at the way Ben could be so gentle with kids, of course I already knew he was gentle, okay I haven't really told you my age, I'm 17 so I'm kinda a kid but kinda not. Technically I'm like 100 or something in human years but I assume Ashirae years, anyways, back to the story. So Ben got Reed, and Sue and even Johnny in on it and informed the Avengers about what he was gonna do. Of course I had no clue what was up.

He got the info. on my birthday and no matter my pestering on asking him how he got my birthday he wouldn't tell so I had to wait till October 13th to find out what was up, and waiting one month ain't easy I'll tell you what. Anywhoos, he ended up giving me this huge birthday party and even Marvel Girl and I got along, maybe it was the whole personal space invasion thing that had made both of us have a stick up our butts (we shared a room). I was so happy and then when Ben told me what this was about I nearly blew the whole house, mansion, what ever the damn thing was, apart. Johnny ended up dousing me in water. And the couch never was the same, they had to buy a new one from all the scorch marks. Ben had told me that Reed had hacked into all of my files and gotten all my info.

I was really mad. But Sue and Johnny and Ben and yea, even Reed, had been so nice to me that night. And I didn't sense a majority of evil from them, in fact, for humans, they were well..what are those things humans call flying humans? Oh yea, compared to regular humans these four were Angels. Okay Johnny could use a bit more help but he's not that bad. Johnny and I got to be pretty good buds since we were closest to each other in age and Sue and I became best girlfriends for the sake of our sanity as women. My room is across from Johnny's and between Sue and Ben's, Reed is across from Sue's and next to Johnny's. It's funny when he comes in to wake Johnny and he finds me in there. He starts to swear...really hilarious since he has no clue how to swear. And I still don't get it. But Johnny always laughs and I guess laughing is contagious to me cause whenever someone laughs, I do to.

My English is shit and Reed invented a translator chip so I can talk in English. Easy way out totally. He's not that bad I guess. I'm still not used to him though. Ben isn't around as often as usual, I think he's working more now that the Civil War is loose. So I stay in the tower till Johnny leaves, I make him breakfast so when he leaves I do to. But I don't like stretching my wings as Johnny calls it. I like stretching my legs. I've gotten used to the gravity. It took forever. It's so much heavier here, I felt like lead my first couple of days and kept to the skies.

Anyways, So there I was, waiting for Johnny to leave as usual and finally he gets the picture. It's raining. He flies using Fire. He flies, he falls. He falls, he dies. He chooses not to fly and for that, I'm relieved, otherwise I'd have to get my ass out there to catch him. Not my fondest thing to do at 9:00 AM. So we decide to go for a walk now. We go to the park, he's in a duster and a scarf with dark pants underneath and a red turtle neck under. I decided to wear a skirt to my ankles with 'slippers' (shoes more like slippers than actual shoes) and a turtle neck as well, I wear a button down duster fully buttoned and a pull over hat, our costumes are underneath just in case. Reed says I should wear the costume when I'm out, but I don't need it. Every power I have changes the costume. You'll get what I mean later. But right now, Johnny and I decide to grab some hot cocoa at a local cafe.

When we go in and shake the water off of the umbrella and our coats a bunch of little kids come up to us and both of us squat down and pick the two littlest ones up and carry them to a table in the corner. We tell them some stories and the parents come over to listen as well, laughing every now and then as we exaggerate, and cut out things (believe me, these kids are at oldest: 13, youngest: 5 so we watch the language), it's a usual Saturday routine. We usually do it later in the day though but today was too wet to miss it. We take our cocoa and the parents take their kids away thanking us and we of course, say no problem.

We finish our cocoa talking about random things and finally decide we'll go out flying but I'll have to carry Johnny who's completely useless in this rain and cursing it to no end. I choose my water side and mutter my incantation once we've left the cafe. On the sidewalk my hair changes from it's abnormal white color to an aqua blue color and the turtle neck stays where it is but changes to dark blue, my skirt changes to a medium tone blue and an apron appears around my waist, periwinkle blue, my hair is fastened in a bun, one you would see a mother wearing and my wings come out, rounded and pastel blue. I open my eyes to reveal crystal blue instead of the usual misty white. My skin tone lightens to a softer tan and I take Johnny's hands and head into the sky, going around to check out if the other heroes need any help around.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**St. Joseph's Hospital, Johnny's Room**

"Maybe you two should leave before something is said that can't be unsaid." I hear Ben say as Reed and Sue come out of the door, nearly hitting me as I evade their eyes and bodies. I don't want them to see the tears. I'm the tough girl, I've never cried infront of people, I wasn't about to start now. I went into the room and just started balling. Ben isn't people. Ben is my father. We have adoption papers and everything. And as I lay my head on his lap he shushes me and tells me everything will be alright, but I'm still not sure as he explains that the doctor wants no negative emotions and I nod understanding. We talk to Johnny for the next couple of hours and Sue finally comes in.

"Hey you two, go get some coffee or something, I'll take care of Johnny." She says.

"You sure Susie Q?" Ben asks. I like Sue's nickname, I call her it sometimes, but usually I call her Stormie. Johnny's hothead and Reed is Flex, Ben is just Dad. Kinda funny to us cause the reactions that come from the nicknames...well...you'd have to see the initial reaction. The first one. It was mad funny.

"Go ahead. Hey Faer , take a chill pill and lay down." Sue says to me.

My real name is Elie. My Superhuman name Elementa when my personas are all combined.

My Fire Persona is Blaze, she's hot headed and rarely thinks things out, she can easily appear when I'm angered.

My Water Persona is Splash, she's maternal and thinks things through to the end to make the right decision, but she can't think on her feet quickly, she tend sto come out when I'm in a nurturing mood or someone who is close to me is being threatened.

My Wind Persona is Breeze, she's playful and quick-witted, and deffinetly cannot stand still, she tends to come out when I'm direly happy, or feeling playful myself, or even when I'm feeling Exceptionally confident.

Then there's my Earth Persona, who's name is Dustie, she's exceptionally calm, and very hard to bend to any desire unless it's the one she wants, she's my favorite one to transform into I think, because when I do, I'm usually at a meditative space in time and not much is borthering me, in other words, I don't turn into her often. My nickname is Faer, shortened from Faerie, and it's for obvious reasons. I like it, it makes me feel welcomed to the 'family' image we have going on here.

"I'll try, Don't push yourself Sue, Goodnight Johnny." I reply, adding my goodbye to Johnny in as I wave and Ben picks me up and sets me on his shoulder. I'm not tall, but not short at the same time, I'm about 5' 6" and I've got an athlete's build, for my line of work, that's deffinetly not questionable.

"She's right little one, you are looking pale." Ben says as I sigh.

"I know, I'm worried. I feel like I should have been there." I answer as Ben shakes his head.

"Only Johnny could be there, and those people didn't need to gang up on him so it's not your fault honey." He replies trying to soothe me as I try to take deep breaths.

The breaths don't help and I start to cry again. We stop in the hallway and he gives me a hug as people walk by whispering but we ignore them. He's sad that I'm depressed and that only adds to my depression, but I don't tell him because it'll make things worse. Maybe visiting Parker will cheer me up, I decide. Ben isn't to ecstatic about the idea. Parker isn't his favorite person in the world, but I promise not to help Parker out on his runs of the city, Ben doesn't notice my fingers are crossed behind my back though as I look him in the eyes spoon feeding him that lie. I don't lie often so Ben buys it. I pack up a napsack and then change into my Water Persona, or Water Sprite/ Faerie (however you want to look at it) form. I head over towards Parker's place and hope to god M.J. will make my favorite for dinner, lasagna. Her lasagna rocks my world. I mean seriously. I could LIVE off it and never get tired of it, it's that good. I also hope on my way there, one or both are home.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**stay tuned for the rest, it gets better towards the end.**

**Itsumo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoi**

**Itsumo**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Wayne Manor**

_Diiing Dooong Diiing Doong Knock knock knock._

"Hold on! I am coming!" Alfred yelled in a bit of an annoyed tone as the knocking ceased. Alfred opened the door to reveal the back of a young lady who was looking at the cars in the driveway, "Excuse me Miss but-" The girl turned around and smiled sweetly.

"Alfred! It's great to see you again. Have you gained some weight?" The girl asked with a playful smile and a wink as Alfred smiled.

"Madam Elie! A pleasure as always, How can you always tell I have gained weight? It is only a half a pound." Alfred said as Elie laughed and gave Alfred a hug.

"Women's Intuition I suppose." Elie replied laughing as she let go of Alfred, "So where's Bird-boy and Shadow-man?" Elie asked.

"Out on some Wayne Enterprises business. I have chores to do and then some shopping to do, would you care to join me?" Alfred asked.

"Sure! I'll help you get the chores done faster." Elie said smiling as she went into the closet and fished out the feather dusters, she whispered a small incantation and changed into her air form, her hair and eyes were an icy blue and her pants were a crisp white with a grey skirt in the back but tied at the waist in the front to show her pants underneath, her hair was down to the floor in a ponytail and rings around the ponytail (Alfred counted 30) to show her position as a high priestess, and she wore a halter mid-drift top with a pair of gloves that came away from her elbows slightly. She had no shoes on and her wings were angled sharply with aero-dynamic shape and were a see-through pearl color.

"You must be joking." Alfred said.

"Don't worry Alfred, I'm rarely in my Air form." Elie said chuckling to herself.

"I should hope so." Alfred replied as he took out a broom and some garabage bags. Elie flew up and dusted off the third floor and then moved to the second floor in little more than half an hour a piece, when she got to the first floor and went back to the cleaning closet and took out some windex and a few rolls of paper towels. She did the Attic windows, then the third floor, the second floor and finally the first floor before she moved out to the outside. She got the windows done in one hour while Alfred finished his sweeping. All chores were done in about 5 hours and the two put everything away as Elie changed back to her human form and went to her usual room. She put her stuff on the bed and pushed a small button behind a picture. A door slipped silently open near the painting and she grabbed a bag out of the small closet and pushed the button again after taking a bill out of the bag.

"Come along Madam Elie!" Alfred called up.

"Coming!" Elie replied as she locked the door and then went to the front door to meet Alfred who held the door open for her as she said thank you and slipped the bill into her jean pocket.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Market**

"Did you know that tonight is Master Tim's 18th Birthday?" Alfred asked.

"I thought it was pretty close but I didn't know it was tonight." Elie replied as she looked at a vase in the store they were in. Alfred dragged her to the grocery section as she looked around.

"We will stop at a store to buy him a gift, I still must get him a gift." Alfred said.

"Procrastinator." Elie accused teasingly as Alfred scoffed and they both laughed. They ended up at a video game store where they bought Tim some awesome gifts as Elie called them.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Wayne Manor**

"Tonight is a fancy dinner party there is a dress in your room Madam Elie." Alfred said as Elie nodded.

"Thank you Alfred." Elie said as she walked up the steps and headed towards her room. She went in and began to wrap Tim's present. She looked at the dress hung up on her mirror and noticed it was a red halter dress that would reach just to her ankles and had a slit that would go up to her mid thigh on the right. A pair of black gloves that would reach above her elbows lay on the chair over a pair of strappy black box-toe heels. Elie smiled as she remembered having told Alfred her favorite colors were red and black, "THANKS ALFRED!" Elie yelled out the door of her room.

"You are welcome Madam Elie!" Alfred replied as Elie closed her door. The time was 4:00 pm and she looked over at the door that led to her bathroom. Might as well soak before the other two knew she was home.

"Oh, Alfred!" Elie yelled from the stairs as Alfred stood at the bottom.

"Yes Madam Elie?" Alfred asked.

"Please don't let the boys know I'm here, I want to surprise them." Elie said.

"As you wish." Alfred said with a mischievious smile that he and Elie shared as Elie went to her bathroom and took a shower. After towel drying her hair she began to fiddle around with it, trying to figure out what she wanted to do with it and her make up. Finally she decided on wavy curls and a lotus blossom hair pin. She painted her lips red and her eyes in a smokey fashion that gave her mystery as she smiled at her reflection and then stood up in the towel. She took the towel off and put on a strapless bra that was see-through in the back. She slipped into the dress at 6:00 when she began to hear people chattering downstairs. Music began to play and she pulled the gloves on her hands after fastening the halter top's strap. She put her shoes on and then silently made her way out of her room and down the stairs.

Several heads made their way towards her as she made her way down the stairs, as silently and deadly as Batman himself. Speaking of whom, she looked at Bruce as he talked to the Mayor and saw Tim standing in a corner looking bored out of his mind until one of his friends made him look at 'that hot chick who just came down the stairs'.

"ELIE!" Tim suddenly yelled as Elie smiled.

"Tim! Happy Birthday!" Elie said happily as Tim rushed over and swept Elie in a near bone-crushing hug that swept her off the ground and swung her in a circle.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you'd be with..uh..your friend," Tim said as he fell into a whisper, "How is Johnny?" He asked.

"Johnny's fine, don't worry about him. Tonight is your night to celebrate. Oh and correct me if I'm wrong but, you ARE 18 now...right?" Elie asked menacingly.

"Riiight...what do you have planned?" Tim asked suspiciously as Elie's hand came up.

"That means...18 SPANKINGS FOR THE BIRTHDAY BOY!" She yelled as Tim ran away.

"AAHHH NOOO!!!" He screamed as Bruce and the other guests began laughing hysterically at the 18 year old boy in a tux, being chased by a running 17 year old girl in heels (quite the feat for any age) with her arm raised and hell bent on continuing the everlasting tradition of spanking the birthday person. Eventually she managed to do it and Tim was glaring daggers at the beaming-with-victory girl.

"Elie, I'm so glad you made it, welcome back to the manor." Bruce said holding his arms out as Elie wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck after he bent down a bit. She laughed as he pulled her off the ground a bit and hugged her as well and then set her back down.

"Sorry to say I never got my invitation. It must've gotten lost in the mail." Elie pouted with a suspicious look at Tim who whistled suspiciously.

"I could've sworn I told Tim to send you an Invitation, but anyways, if you didn't know about the party why'd you come?" Bruce asked.

"I wanted to spend some time with you two." Elie replied as she smiled again and a good waltz song came on. One of Tim's friends -Derek was it- came over and asked Elie to dance as she agreed, simply to humor the boy. Tim cut in on the middle of a waltz after realixing Elie's feet were getting bruised from his klutzy friends own feet, and they began to twirl around the room until a light 'tink'ing sound was heard and they looked towards Bruce who had a glass in hand and a fork in the other he had been tapping the glass with.

"Well, now that I have your attention, would you all please join me in singing Tim a Happy Birthday?" Bruce asked as they all sang the ever familiar Birthday song to Tim who laughed, "Well now Tim- blow out all those candles and make a wish." Tim acted like he was thinking and took a deep breath holding it for a minute while looking at Elie, threatening her- as if to say: if she lit one with her powers he'd hurt her- with his eyes, and finally blew out the candles. The cake ended up being chocolate and the night went well, Tim liked Alfred's (A gift of a few wrenches for his motorcycles), and Elie's (joke gift certificates to spend time with her as well as a few home videos she had had transmitted to DVD) gifts the most. After the party Alfred left the mess for the morning and let the Madam and Masters sleep. Or at least he thought he had.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**That Night- 11:30 PM**

Elie came down in a tank top and a pair of baggy pajama pants, wrapped in a red satin robe and a pair of black fuzzy slippers. She went to the cleaning closet and grabbed some dusters and the broom and dustpan as well as the garabage bags and then went into the room they had used for the ball.

At 12:48 Tim came down almost as quietly as she had and looked at her as she started to sweep the floor.

"Guess we had the same idea." Tim whispered.

"I beat ya to it though, go back upstairs, I'm almost done." Elie said.

"You already got the kitchen?" Tim asked.

"No." Elie replied as if just remembering it.

"I'll start the kitchen." Tim said chuckling a bit as he walked to the kitchen. By the time the kitchen was clean Elie had completely finished cleaning the room. They wrote a note to Alfred '_Al- Hope you like the small return fee. It can't pay off everything but we wanted to thank you. So thanks! Have a good day and relax a bit. -Tim and Elie_' After the rooms were clean they headed back upstairs for bed. Elie was the second up (Alfred was the first and he was getting ready for the day). She had a black hoodie on and a note in her hand. She wore a pair of jeans and a pair of black thick heels along with a red turtle neck and her backpack was slung over her back as she put the note on the front desk. Alfred picked it up soon after and then looked out the window of the door to see Elie hesitating at the gate. She turned around and Alfred could have sworn she had seen him, even while he as hiding and she was so far away. Her lips formed some words and wings swept out of her back, ragged and torn, as she took to the sky. He would've bet on his life those wings were black and torn with sorrow, even knowing that Elie had no powers that were related to those and she had no black ragged wings from any of her faerie forms.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Stay tuned**

**itsumo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoi**

**Itsumo**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Front Hall**

_Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"HOLD YOUR GODDAMN HORSES!!" Logan yelled as he strode across the floor. The rain poured against the windows as he came to the door. Kitty managed to beat him having seen who it was and ran through walls and across the floors, she slid in her socks across the floor and through the door a loud crash coming from outside as Logan hurried to the door now, "Who is so important you need to see them ASAP?" Logan asked annoyed as he opened the door.

"IT'S ELIE! SHE'S BACK! JUST LIKE YOU SAID LOGAN!" Kitty replied as the student wrapped her arms around Elie's neck, her long hair slightly wavy from the way it was soaked.

"Well, let's get her in before she gets pneumonia." Logan said as he picked up the bag that flew down the steps thanks to Kitty's tackling skills.

"Thanks Logan." Elie said quietly, her hand hovering by her nose.

"Don't...you...dare." Logan said warningly as her head began to tilt back.

"GACHOO!" She screamed as a blast of wind came from her mouth and several plants fell, making the trio flinch and Storm, Jean, and Scott to appear at the stairs and the living room door.

"ELIE!" They all yelled. Storm literally flew at her adoptive sister as she spun her in a circle.

"Getting dizzy!!!" Elie screamed as Storm put her down and looked at her at arms length until Scott and Jean hugged her.

"How are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Is everything alright with the Fantastic Four?"

"Are you eating alright?"

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Are you thirsty?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Are you tired?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Shhhh. Quiet down everyone, I believe all that our dear Elie needs is some quiet family reuniting." Xavier said as Elie spun around to see him, she walked up to him as he held his hand out and Elie fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, water and all, as she rested her cheek against his chest.

"Good to see you Professor." Elie said as Xavier hugged her back.

"Good to see you doing well, dear." Xavier replied.

"Your room has acquired a...new body." Jean said laughing as Elie turned to her and smiled.

"If my clothes are there it's fine." Elie replied.

"I'll make you some chicken noodle soup." Storm said as she left for the kitchen.

"I'll go with you to your room, we've added and moved some stuff." Kitty explained.

"Alright in a minute, I'll be right back." Elie said as she ran up the stairs.

"Dry your steps Elie!" Xavier said.

"Alright!" Elie called down as she took her shoes off and heated her feet so that they stayed dry but didn't harm the carpet as she ran towards the end of the hallway, she listened for any rustling and when she didn't hear any, popped her head into the room.

Kurt stood at his window looking at the lake as she snuck up behind him. She covered his eyes and whispered huskily into his ear.

"Guess who, Blue." Kurt opened his mouth and then vanished and was picking Elie up bridal style, "No fair, you cheat!" She scolded as he spun Elie around.

"Completely fair!" Kurt replied as a smile wrapped his face. He leaned down and began to kiss Elie as he let her feet touch the ground and finally let her stand on her own as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he tightened his grip around her waist.

"I do believe I heard her in here..." Beast started as he spotted the two in front of the window, "My mistake..." He mumbled as the couple ignored him. Jubilee and Gambit strained to see in the room before Beast shut the door but all they saw was a blue happily swishing tail.

"Awww, their back together!" Jubilee said happily.

"Shush young'n." Gambit said as he and Beast steered the girl away.

"But I wanna say hi to Elie!" Jubilee whined.

"LA. TER." Gambit annunciated.

"URGH!! Fine!" Jubilee sighed as she went into her own room

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Kitchen**

"Holy Crow Elie." Storm muttered as Elie held her bowl out for a third helping of soup.

"What?" Elie asked.

"I know you're still growing but holy crap you can eat." Storm replied as she shoveled another bowlful into Elie's bowl.

"Yea, I think the restaurant at the corner of Main and Harold still remembers my face." Elie said laughing as she drank up the soup.

"I'm sure it does." Storm replied as Rogue stepped in.

"'EY! W'atta ya doin' back? I thought ch'ya was at t'e fantas'ic fou's place." Rogue said happily in her southern accent.

"I was, I'm taking the week away to visit people." Elie replied.

"Cool! Good ta see ya 'gain." Rogue said saluting Elie with her index and middle finger in a sign of goodbye.

"Bye." Elie replied.

"More?" Storm asked looking at the empty bowl near Elie's hand.

"No, I'm good now." Elie said as Storm laughed.

"NOW." Storm annunciated as Elie laughed, "Hey, I've got an idea."

"Oh no, this is going to end badly for me...I just know it." Elie muttered as Storm yanked her out of her chair and made her walk behind her, Storm wore a pair of jeans and a tank top while Elie had changed into a long skirt to her ankles with a pair of black strappy three inch heels and a tubetop covering her stomach, with a sweater that went to her knees, her hair was in a simple ponytail that swayed behind her while she ran after Storm.

"Professor Xavier-" Storm started whispering something in Xavier's ear.

"That's a grand idea Storm. Go on ahead then." Xavier said as Elie cocked her 'brow at both. Xavier continued teaching his class while Storm pulled Elie out again and down to the area they kept the uniforms.

"Here." Storm said as she handed Elie a suit and moved her hand to reveal the name. 'Elementa'.

"Storm...I-thank you." Elie said as she hugged Storm.

"It's from all of us, there's just one thing you have to do to earn it." Storm said.

"Like, I'm ever going to wear it though." Elie muttered.

"Just put it on anyways." Storm said.

"Oh fine." Elie replied as she went to the changing room and got it on, she came out pulling it out of her butt, "This would be WHY I don't do spandex or tight clothing of much kind." Elie muttered as Nightcrawler appeared in uniform.

"I dunno, It'z nice. Showz t'ere really is a voman in there." Nightcrawler teased as a fire was lit under his butt, "YEOW!" A loud thump followed the cry as he fell onto the floor, "T'at hurt..." He whined.

"Think before you open your trap Kurt." Storm said shaking her head with her fingertips against her forehead. Elie stormed off with fire wrapped around her hands and her uniform changed to a shirt that went over her pants, the shirt was cut in a diamond around her stomach that showed the bottom of her breasts, her hair turned fire red, and her eyes turned a red color as well. Freckles dappled her cheeks and she wore tight beige horseback rider pants with dark brown boots that had a redish tint to them.

"Nice job Kurt." Kitty mumbled popping her head through the wall.

"Shut up." He replied as he shoved her head into the wall again against her protests, "Elie hold up!" Kurt yelled as he followed behind, "Elie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. Honest."

"Yea right." Elie answered in the dark gravelly voice her fire Faerie form held.

"Ja, right." Kurt said agreeing that it was the truth. He grabbed her hand and jerked her back, "I VAS going to save t'is for tonight, but I s'ppose a true blue pick-me-up is needed." Kurt whispered in her ear as he chuckled at the pun, making Elie start to smirk. They turned to brimstone and then back and they were in Kurt's room. Elie sat on the back as the red evaporated from her body and hair. She turned back into her usual form in the uniform as Kurt opened the closet and he jumped away as a sea of books, magazines, and clothes poured out. Elie peeked around his shoulder to see and started into a laughing fit, "I meant to pick t'ose up and put them away, honestly." Kurt said nervously laughing as he stood on tiptoe to look at the top shelf, finally resorting to using his tail to push him up to look as Elie giggled at the sight.

"What in the world are you looking for anyways Kurt?" Elie asked as Kurt teetered on his tail, '_Well..he was in the Munich circus for a while...I shouldn't be to surprised._' Elie thought as she watched Kurt rustling papers and things and throwing them out of the closet.

"You'll see. AH HA! Ewwww two veek old tuna...how'd t'at get t'ere?" Kurt mumbled as Elie stuck her tongue out through her teeth and wrinkled her nose while closing her eyes.

"Guh-ross Kurt." Elie said.

"Yea, I should go through this thing." Kurt replied as he held his nose and threw the tuna out, the lid slammed down and both shuddered at the smell that lingered a bit, Kurt went to his bathroom and washed his hands, he came back to see Elie sitting indian style on the bed.

"Alright, so what's this secret you're keeping from me?" Elie asked as Kurt pulled something from his pocket and opened his mouth to say something. Instead of words though, a loud beeping came through the school.

'Elie, Kurt, Ororo, Logan, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, Hank, and Remy your presence is required in the Special Arts room.' Xavier's voice said over the speaker.

"Looks like ve're being called." Kurt muttered.

"He can wait, hey, when did ya'll get a Special Arts room?" Elie asked.

"1) He can't vait, vhat I 'ave to ask you can vait until after zis and 2) It's da Danger Room in reality. This year's students don't know about it though and that's how ve'd like to keep it." Kurt said.

"Sir yessir." Elie said saluting Kurt mockingly.

"Ztuff it you." Kurt said.

"What am I stuffing where to do what?" Elie mocked as Kurt gave her a teasing glare.

"You're ztuffing my tongue in your mouth to shut up." Kurt answered as he gave Elie another kiss and Elie smiled into the kiss as they pulled apart and Kurt transported them into the Danger Room.

"Dude!" Elie yelled as she did a front flip out of the way of a sword, ripping away from Kurt.

"Vhat the hell?!" Kurt asked as his tail just barely evaded an axe coming down.

"Get out of there NOW you two!" Xavier yelled in their heads. Kurt tackled Elie and transported them into the Control Room where they slid a bit and both knocked their heads into a machine.

"Ohhh man, that HAD to hurt." Bobby muttered.

"Ya'll okay?" Rogue asked as Kurt let go of Elie who could swear there were birds in the room.

"Somebody wanna catch those fuckin Robins?" Elie muttered as everyone minus Beast and Xavier laughed. Gambit helped Elie up and Storm helped Kurt up as they leaned against the island to stable their half concious bodies.

"So what's the damage Professor?" Logan asked.

"Whoo there girlie. Ya gonna be unconcious deffinetly if ya hit ch'ya head again." Remy said as Elie fell against him and he held her up as Kurt shook his head.

"The Civil War is breaking out again," Elie's energy suddenly returned.

"Where? Is anyone hurt? Are we going to fight? Should we get ready? Should I bring the first aid kits? Want me to get the jet ready? I can have it ready in a jiff-" Bobby sealed Elie's lips together by putting his hand over her mouth and freezing the area closed. In her freaked out state she wasn't able to control Water so it worked.

"We are going to the area where the fight is going but at the moment we are only going to aid the fighters with first aid. Understand?" Xavier asked as everyone nodded, Kurt finally regaining his full alert conciousness.

"I'm flying." Storm said as Rogue, Bobby, and Kurt opened their mouths to announce that U were flying.

"Damn." Rogue and Bobby muttered as Kurt shrugged. Elie heated her mouth so that the ice melted and she could breath through her mouth.

"Jerk." Elie muttered as she literally kicked Bobby in the butt, "Oops, did I do that?" She asked sweetly as Bobby lunged for her and Rogue caught his wrists, jerking him back while Kurt grabbed Elie who also tried to lunge at Bobby.

"Alright children, do we need to let you duke it out after the mission?" Xavier asked.

"YES!" Both yelled as Xavier sighed.

"That was sarcasm, but alright." Xavier muttered as Elie was put over Kurt's shoulder and Rogue steered Bobby towards the back of the jet while Elie and Kurt sat near the front.

"This outta be fun..." Cyclops mumbled as the rest got on the jet.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Stark Industries Courtyard**

"Holy...shit..." Jean muttered as she looked at the damage. Areas were on fire, firepower was going off and a lot of superheroes lay on the ground in pain. None dead yet.

"Come on!" Elie yelled as her hair changed to it's Elemental state. She jumped out of the seat and ran out the door flying into the air as she moved around firepower, she managed to pick up the injured and bring them to the jet while Nightcrawler worked on bringing the injured near the jet as well.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ELIE!?" Nightcrawler yelled when Elie picked him up.

"Saving your life retard!" Elie replied as Nightcrawler looked at where he had stood as an explosion raced through the area. He whistled.

"Nice call.." He muttered as Elie set him down and he vanished. A shot ripped towards Elie and pierced her wing.

"GODDAMMIT!" Elie screamed as she began falling. Nightcrawler grabbed her and they popped back into the jet.

"You gonna be okay?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Fine, go on." Elie replied as she muttered an incantation and the hole in her wing left as her wings shimmered red, back to the Fire Faerie form, she ascended to the air again and Kurt continued poofing around. The jet took off for a hospital to keep the heroes at while Bobby, Rogue, Logan and Remy stayed behind to help out.

"Rogue!" Gambit yelled as Rogue turned to see someone aiming a gun at her.

"Stop don't shoot!" Bobby yelled as he changed to Iceman and tried to get to Rogue first as she held her hands up in a futile motion of defense. Blood splattered against her face and things quieted down almost immediatly. The person's body leaned against Rogue as she opened her eyes in fear of who had saved her life.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Stay tuned for the next chap.**

**Itsumo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoi**

**Itsumo**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Stark Industries**

"OH MY GOD!" Rogue screamed as the body of the one shot leaned against her.

"Vhere...vhere's Elie?" Kurt managed weakly as his holowatch flickered to and fro. Blood dripped from his mouth as Rogue set him on his back.

"ELIE!!" Rogue screamed as tears came to her eyes.

"Holy shit! Kurt!" Bobby yelled as Gambit threw his ace at the gun, destroying it.

"ELIE!" Rogue screamed again as Logan ran towards the kids.

"Wh-Kurt?" Elie looked down from her spot in the sky, spotting the destroyed gun pointed in their direction, and Kurt on the ground, she zipped towards the ground and fell to the ground in her normal form a few things popping in her legs but she ran towards Kurt, shoving tall heavily muscled men out of the way to get to Kurt.

"El..Elie?" Kurt asked as he coughed.

"Kurt...I'm here baby. I'm here. Hold on, Storm will be here soon. Rogue, call Storm. NOW." Elie said, so deathly calm it scared everyone else. Expecting her to freak was what they had thought would be normality in this situation.

"Elie...th..the question...it's-..I..I van...vant...ed.." Kurt started but Elie rested her hand on his mouth.

"Don't speak please." Elie whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. Kurt pushed her hand away.

"I va...vas...going to..pro..propose...to you tonight...I'm sorry El. I...von't be here...for y...you anymore." Kurt managed out.

"Kurt..." Elie whispered as the tears spilled out onto her cheeks and into Kurt's furry face.

"Elie...say...say it vith me." Kurt said as he took Elie's hand.

"In the name of the father..." They touched eachother's foreheads, "The son," They touched each others chests, "The holy spirit," They touched eachother's right shoulder, "Amen." They finished touching each other's left shoulders.

"Good...goodbye Elie." Kurt whispered as Elie leaned down, her hair covering their faces from view as they parted with one final kiss before Kurt's spirit left him. The jet touched down five minutes later while Elie was holding Kurt in her arms weeping.

"Elie? Elie, come on, let Kurt go, he's gone." Jean said softly as Elie shook her head, crying into Kurt's cold shoulder, his eyes were shut and his mouth slightly opened. Jean waved Storm over. Storm held a needle in her hand as she approached, she let the needle find it's way through Elie's skin in her neck as she pushed the sedative into her veins and pulled the needle back out, Elie fell unconcious as Logan picked his 'little sister' up and carried her into the jet, the other superheroes on either side retreated for the day and left.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Next Week-Kurt's Funeral**

"Elie...will you be alright here?" Logan asked.

"I'll be fine." Elie replied softly, an emotionless mask over her face. Her bones were starting to become visible due to the lack of eating she was doing, after all, she had been skinny in the first place. But she hadn't been eating much and she had been training more and more.

"I'll take you somewhere else after the funeral if you want." Logan offered.

"I have cleaning to do." Elie answered almost immediatly.

"I'll help you." Logan offered again as they pulled into the driveway of the church.

"No." Elie answered.

"Elie, it's alright to take some help." Logan said as he opened Elie's door for her.

"I know Logan, I do take help, but this is something I really want to do on my own. I'll call Ben tonight to get updates on Johnny and tell him when I'll be home." Elie replied as she headed towards the door. She was greeted by a saddened Rahne who hugged Elie in comfort as Elie wrapped her own arms around Rahne and nodded to something she said and they went in together. Rahne had seen Elie as a maternal figure for her when she was around and Kurt had treated her as a paternal figure would to their daughter/ son. So the loss of one brought the teen closer to the other.

"How is she doing?" A familiar voice asked.

"Mystique, what are you doing here?!" Logan growled.

"Kurt was my son, Logan."

"You gave him up."

"I still have the right to pay my respects."

"What respects would those be?"

"The same that I will NOT show you." Mystique replied as she headed into the church, like everyone else she wore a black suit and as she went in, several of the X-Men stiffened, but loosened up when they saw that she was there to merely pay her respects.

"Damn woman..." Logan growled as he marched in. Mystique stood talking to Xavier who looked between Mystique, the casket, and Elie who stood starring at the face of Kurt Wagner (Holowatch was working since it was open to the school.)

"Charles, how much money do I owe to you, for Kurt's stay?" Mystique asked as she pulled out a check book. She looked just like the Kurt Wagner in the casket but with femine features.

"That will not be neccesary Mystique. Kurt was a good kid who earned his stay." Xavier replied. Mystique nodded her head and sat back down, set her purse aside and then got back up, walking up to the casket.

"Your son...he was going...going to propose to me that night." Elie said, the veil keeping her face hidden. Mystique looked a bit surprised that the girl her son had been so inclined to marry would speak to her at all.

"I'm sorry dear. You would have been a fine Daughter-in-law. And an even better wife for Kurt." Mystique said as she nervously put her hand on the girl's shoulders and squeezed Elie to her tightly for a second. Logan and Scott visibly tensed in the corners as Mystique lifted the veil from Elie's face. She wiped the tears away that threatened to pour and gave Elie a hug as she sobbed slightly.

"I- I'm s-sorry th-that you w-were unable to m-meet him in pe-person, m-m-mother to s-s-s-son." Elie said burying her face into Mystique's shoulder as Mystique squeezed her eyes together to keep from crying.

"Thank you. Thank you for giving Kurt what I could not. Elie, you gave Kurt the love that he needed and wanted, and because of that he was able to die happily to some extent.." Mystique said as Elie bit her lip to choke back a sob. Mystique led Elie back to the pews to sit beside her till they had to read. Elie read about Kurt's accomplishments and the life he led as an athletic prankster in his school and at home. Mystique came up and said about how much everyone would miss Kurt. Before going back to her seat. Elie had left a white rose on Kurt's chest and kissed him on the lips, now Mystique set a red rose down and kissed her son on the forehead.Rogue then came up and told about the kind of person Kurt was. Elie was fidgeting and had to leave to stand outside the church while Rogue read.

She didn't blame Rogue. No one knew that Kurt would get in the way. But all the facts, everything, still didn't change the torn heart within her chest. Her boyfriend...her would be fiance was gone, the love of her life. She didn't blame anyone, she knew it wasn't their fault so she didn't blame them. If she blamed anyone, it was Kurt. But she couldn't even blame him because he was dead. That, and she had...no...still did, love him. Jean came out to talk to Elie. But it was like talking to a brick wall. After the funeral they had another ceremony at Xavier's house. Elie spoke again as well as Rogue but Mystique dared not go for fear of being out of tears to shed by the end. This time, Rogue spoke of Kurt's last heroic deeds and Elie was able to talk about Kurt without skirting issues. Elie ended up at the school for another week, cleaning out the areas of Kurt's room. Xavier gave her Kurt's things, and allowed her to make the decisions on what to do with Kurt's room. They decided to leave it be, it would go to the next Nightcrawler and until that kid came, it would be Elie's room. All of Kurt's things were left in the room in boxes however and the box Kurt was going to give her went with Elie.

During her last week of living there she might as well not have been there. She never came down for Breakfast, Lunch, or Dinner, and the only way they knew she was still alive was when Shadowcat poked her head in and nearly got it blasted off with a pillow launched at her. Even a pillow could be a dangerous weapon in the hands of the right person, Elie being one of those right people. Hardly anyone dared to visit the room and many skirted it just because of the memories. Evan was the first to dare, and he pretty much spent the days with Elie since she would only let him. inside, well, he had threatened to burn Kurt's favorite tree if she didn't let him in, but he didn't tell anyone his trick.

"Knock Knock Elie." Evan said as the lock clicked open and Evan came in. The lock clicked behind him. Elie had been using the wind to lock and unlock the door as Evan came over with some roast beef from dinner, "You're lucky. Kitty almost cooked tonight." Evan said as Elie gave a sad but humored snort.

"Most people in this school are bad cooks. There's only a select few I would trust within that kitchen of yours." Elie muttered eyeing the roast beef cautiously.

"Ororo cooked tonight." Evan added.

"One I trust." Elie muttered as she took the tray and picked at the roast beef and ate a bit.

"Elie, you're getting really skinny, a lot of us are worried about you." Evan added.

"Don't I'll get over it soon." Elie replied as she forced herself to swallow the beef and drank some of the juice.

"If you say so. What do you do up here? You should go home, we can all tell it hurts you to stay here." Evan said as Elie shook her head, "Can we give you a deadline at least?" Evan asked as Elie nodded her head.

"More than one day though." Elie replied.

"Of course, how 'bout, three days?" Evan asked as Elie agreed, "Shake on it." Evan said as Elie shook his hand, sealing the deal. Three days later Elie was heading home via the bus not even bothering with goodbye and leaving the usual note. This time a lot worse.

'Maybe with luck I can find my way home. I'm not quite sure where that is anymore. My heart isn't anywhere. I've found it best to keep to myself now. I'll figure things out. But for now. I'm ending this War. Once and For all. And if any of you have a damned problem with that. Just TRY to stop me.

Elie 'Elementa' the Faerie Goddess'

"Shit." Evan, Logan, Kitty, Rouge, Remy, Hank, and even Ororo said at the same time.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZA/N:**

**Stay tuned**

**Itsumo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kay, So Two Weeks Have Gone By.**

**Enjoi**

**Itsumo**

**Bus 263**

Her pale hair draped over her alabaster skin, red tinged lips managing to protrude with color from the infinite pale of her porcelain body. Bone seemed to show through the skin from lack of proper nourishment.

A beard itched its way across his jawline, ungroomed, his hair was a bit oily but if you really looked at him you could see who he was. Who sat in the seat behind the young lady in the front, asleep against the window, and who sat waiting for the stop she wanted.

A scummy building came up and the driver called out the stop as the lady woke with a start from a kick in the back of the shin, her arm jerked to request the stop and the driver stopped while she said 'thank you' and got off, a man came off after her.

"Glad to see you alive Johnny." Elie said as Johnny smirked.

"Always could tell it was me. Couldn't ya?"

"Ah, now you give me _much_ to much credit."

"I don't think so. I think you're just being modest."

"Bah, modest is for the people who want to pretend that they did nothing well, being modest is trying to attract more attention for oneself to receive more praise for being a person who doesn't want much praise. In other words, no one's modest."

"I hate when you're philosophical. It gives me a headache."

"Then you must hate me, because that's what I am through and through."

"I couldn't hate you."

"Techn-"

"NO! No technicalities, seriously, you are mega annoying with those things."

"Bah, make yourself useful and shed some light." Johnny rest his arms around her waist, not even touching her small frame, that was how skinny she was now, he set his hand a flame to cast light on the paper and noticed her hollow cheeks and tired eyes in the shadow of the light, "Made it." She muttered, he put out the light as she folded the paper and set it in her backpack to look at the building.

The house was a cottage next to a corn field which must not belong to the owner of the house as there was a fence seperating cornfield from yard. The house looked like it was ready to cave in and Johnny looked to Elie who was taking deep breaths to calm down.

"What's this place?" Johnny asked.

"Hide-Away Home." Elie answered. The shutters were falling off and the door creaked with the wind. She smiled, "Alli's home." She added pointing to a motorcycle, "ALLI!!" She screamed happily while Johnny covered his ears. He watched Elie race up the steps and into the house. A short scream followed after and Johnny hurried into the house. A young lady sat in a chair just breathing with puncture marks near her lungs and chest cavitiy.

"What happened?" Johnny asked.

"B..ba..battle...with heroes...villains...ambushed us..." The woman answered, her hair was a pale gold color, her eyes were orange and she stood at least Elie's height.

"Alli, where does it hurt the most?" Elie asked urgently.

"Where the hell do you think!?" Alli screamed as she began to cough up blood.

"Hold on then." Elie said as she closed her eyes, muttered something and then turned into her Water Persona. Her hands glowed a faint white and she put her hand on Alli's sternum. A solid crack was heard and Alli's breathing began to get better. The holes began to heal and a few minutes later, Elie was leaning against the chair in her normal near colorless form.

"I'll go make some tea." Alli said getting up before Elie could protest, "Bah, you made me better lil one. Rest it." Alli said as she went to the kitchen.

"So that's Alli?" Johnny asked, he picked Elie up against her will and set her in the chair.

"Yeah, that's Alli. Sorry, fergot to introduce you two." Elie said as Johnny shrugged.

"It's kay."

"Hey, what ARE you doing here, shouldn't you be with the others?"

"Ugh, Reed says Register, Sue says Don't, Reed's the leader, Sue's my sister, either way; if I pick, I'm screwed. So I'm tryin' to stay neutral on the matter till I can think straight."

"What about Dad?"

"Who Ben?"

"No, the Computer." Elie said sarcastically.

"Hardy Har Har, I think he's tryin to stay neutral too."

"Hm."

"What about you? I haven't talked to you in almost a month."

"Sorry about that."

"Eh, I survived. Somehow." He grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm against."

"So you did pick a side."

"Excersising my own free will."

"Yeah well, be careful."

"Oh, I'm not gonna fight."

"You're not?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm just a normal citizen who everyone wants to have on their side."

"Why is that?"

"Multiple Personas, each one comes with their own energy, Johnny, I'm 5 people in one. I can fight 5 times longer than any regular superhero."

"Good point."

"Tea's done!" Alli sang as she came out with a trey. She gave Elie and Johnny a cup and took one for herself, "Good thing you came, the house is in need of repair."

"What did they do? Ambush you here?"

"Kinda."

"Details woman."

"Well, we were at a warehouse, and one or two villains -I don't remember their names so don't bother asking- followed me and they attacked me in front of the house. I didn't go in, I pretended to be unconcious to see what they'd do- which was leave me here to be vulture meat- and when they left I managed to get my bum inside. I was here for atleast an hour."

"Impressive you lived with all those holes in you." Johnny said.

"She was Holey!" Elie managed to say the pun before cracking up.

"Elieeeee!" Johnny and Alli moaned before hitting her in the head.

"Ouch..." Elie mumbled as they all chuckled.

"So Elie, how's Kurt?" Alli asked as Elie paused, the lip of the cup just before her own lips, the liquid just visible, she slowly brought it down. Setting the cup on the coffee table she fiddled with a ring, "El'! That's great!! Congrats!"

"Yeah Elie, that is great, Congratgulations!" Johnny said smiling with a slight wince, neither girl seemed to notice though.

"It's not worth the congrats, we're never going to be married." Elie mumbled.

"What? Why not? Did you guys split up?" Alli asked.

"...Sort of."

"Whaddya mean? Chica, speak so we can know."

"...Kurt's...Kurt's dead." The tears came now, like a dam had been broken.

"What!? How?!" Alli asked.

"Don't tell me he was killed in one of the fights." Johnny muttered. Elie closed her eyes and nodded her head with a choked sob, she put her head in her hands and leaned over to rest on her knees.

"We weren't even fighting! Rogue was shot at and he teleported in front of her to save her! Johnny, we weren't even fighting! AN INNOCENT WAS KILLED!" Elie screamed. Her sobs wracked her body as Alli and Johnny hugged her tight.

"El', calm down, can you just tell us one thing?" Alli asked.

"What?" Elie managed brushing a few tears out of her eyes while they gathered again.

"When was it?" Alli tested her ground gingerly.

"About 3 weeks ago."

"Oh man, El', I'm so sorry." Alli said as Elie took another batch of calming breaths and leaned into Alli's hug.

"We'll never grow old together, we'll never have kids, we have no future and it's all because of this DAMNED WAR!" Elie shouted as she shuddered. Johnny hugged her to him tightly from behind, while Allie continued to face her, shielding her from any harm as a knock came on to the door and Elie choked her sobs back, looking at Alli.

"Bedroom. Now." Alli said commanding the two as Elie wiped her tears away furiously with the heel of her hand and then grabbed Johnny's hand, leading him to the room Alli had told them to go to earlier. The voices at the door were muffled as Elie cleared some things out of the closet and under the bed.

"In here." Elie said finally as she grabbed Johnny's wrist and pulled him into the closet, she closed the door and moved out of the light to avoid any shadow being cast.

"Oof! Watch it!" Johnny whispered hoarsely when Elie had bumped against his front to her back. Both blushed but it was unnoticed in the dark.

"What do you want?" Alli said to someone.

"Energy signs have indicated a powerful presence in this household." A familiar voice answered as Elie turned towards Johnny to whisper into his ear.

"Isn't that Tony Stark?" She asked as her lips accidentally hit his ear sending an involuntary shiver down his spine.

"I don't know, I can't hear." He replied, returning the favor to her.

"Yeah, and?" Alli replied.

"Is anyone else home?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'm here on behalf of the government lady. We only want to know if anyone is here with you."

"Look, MAN, I'm here on my own. So get your pig-headed ass off of my porch before I decide to DO something about it." Alli shot back as she held her hand over the shotgun on her wall, her fingertips rested on the barrel, ready to grab, turn and fire it if need be. She had spent enough time practicing with the gun on the mailmen/women who tried to bring her bills up to her mailbox.

"Have a good night miss. Thank you for your time." The man responded and the sound of jet boots went off in the night. The door closed and Alli opened the closet door while Elie and Johnny tumbled out of the cramped closet, accompanied by clothes and shoes and the like.

"Ouch..." Elie said after her knee had popped from landing on it.

"Erm..El'..." Johnny muttered from beneath her while she opened her eyes to see his bright pink one beneath hers, she noted that she was straddling Johnny's stomach and she too blushed and managed to get up with Alli's help.

"Elie, it's not safe fer you to be here. I wish it was dear but...it's just not. I want you to go back to Xavier's." Alli said.

"No. No no no and NO. I don't care if he does have a room for me. All...all of those memories...Kurt...he...I CANT. I WONT." Elie answered, the tears spilling out of her eyes as Alli sighed and Johnny walked up behind her and hugged her from behind while she kept her face hidden in her hands and cried. Alli suddenly got an idea and groaned.

"What if Johnny stays with you?" Alli asks, "Like, makes sure you're ok and all?" Alli asked.

"..." Elie looked at the ground while the tears began to slow.

"You would go then wouldn't you?" Alli questioned. Still no answer, "Johnny will you go with her to Xavier's again?" Alli asked.

"Sure. I don't mind. I've got time to kill, might as well spend it with a friend." Johnny said giving Elie a squeeze while she softly rested her hands on Johnny's arms and continued staring at the ground.

"I'll call Xavier and have him set up a room for you two." Alli said as she walked to the dining room to grab her phone. Elie slumped to the floor and Johnny fell with her since she was holding his arms.

"Is it just Kurt? Is that the only reason you don't wanna go back?" Johnny asked while he leaned against the wall and Elie leaned against him, her back to his chest, between his legs. She didn't answer him while she looked out the window and glimpsed a flash of red and yellow.

"He didn't leave." Elie said.

"Who? Kurt?" Johnny asked, confused.

"No, Tin Man." Elie answered before running into the dining room.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU ASSHOLE!" Alli screamed as the Juggernaut lifted her off the ground and threw her into a wall. Blood came out of her mouth while she rolled across the floor from the rebound.

"Johnny!" Elie screamed as the Juggernaut approached. Her powers were limited at the time being with a lack of fuel and from lack of use in the past few days. A burst of flames sent the Juggernaut away from the girls while Elie bent over Alli and asked if anything was broken, the near unconcious girl shook her head and lifted her hands for Elie. Elie let Alli wrap her arms around her neck and she hoisted the both of them up, dragging Alli's half awake body while she managed to get to the door. Johnny came up to them and grabbed Alli out of Elie's grasp and into his arms bridal style while Elie ran inside, narrowly avoiding the tossing furniture and grabbed the emergency money and her sack of clothing. A flash of light later and she was through the chimney as Breeze. She came down slinging the pack over her shoulder with the money inside the jar inside her pack and took the now unconcious Alli from Johnny and they headed off towards Xavier's.

**Xavier's-Upon Arrival**

"Get away from me." Blaze growled. On the way over while Breeze as a persona had faltered, Blaze had taken over and she was now in a pissy mood as Rahne came over to greet her happily. Rahne slowly slinked away while Johnny gave a sympathetic shrug to her and Rahne nodded having seen Alli in her arms. Blaze's outfit melted away into Elie as she passed through the door and Johnny cooled off outside until no trace of flame was on his body. Walking in, Scott pointed down a hallway and Johnny waved his graces before walking down to see Elie get thrown out of the room and then try to get back in until Hank shoved her purposefully into Johnny.

"Keep. Her. Out." Hank growled while Johnny blinked.

"Yessir." He replied while Hank looked at Elie in a mix of sympathy and strictness. He ducked back in while Elie tried to wrench herself away from Johnny who held stiff to her arms.

"DAMMIT! LET GO!" Elie shouted. Johnny put his hand to her forehead and then put her over his shoulder Fireman carry.

"'Ey. Elie-lovely! Come 'ere!" Remy shouted while Johnny turned towards Remy's voice and Elie shouted profanities at Johnny in several languages.

"Who ever's mouth that is better stop it before we wash it with soap LITERALLY!" Ororo's voice shouted.

"Shut up or I'll hit your head against the wall." Johnny growled becoming aggravated by Elie whose voice died down to quiet murmurs.

"Elie-lovely! There you are! 'Allo Johnny!" Remy added.

"Remy, you can lower your voice. We're right in front of you." Johnny said calmly, leaning forward and setting Elie on her feet and holding her arm to make sure she stayed put.

"What?! Speak up!" Remy yelled while Rogue came up.

"Take dem ear plugs outta yo ears dumbshit." Rogue said while Remy looked at her as if to say 'what?' Rogue pointed to her ears and Remy laughed.

"Ohhh!" He added before taking out the ear plugs.

"You guys want dinner? I made it tonight." Remy asked while Elie stomped on Johnny's toes and yanked her hand a way before standing closer to Rogue while Johnny cursed, Elie burned crimson as her stomach growled.

"C'mon, Rem's righ' he did make dinnah, an' it was edible." Rogue said teasing her boyfriend while he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Dinner sounds good. See you guys later." Elie added over her shoulder while adjusting ehr backpack. Johnny glanced at Remy who looked like he was thinking.

'...this isn't gonna be good...' Johnny thought.

"You. Human blowtorch. Follow me." Remy said while Johnny glared at Remy's back.

"Homan Torch. There is no Blow in there." Johnny growled.

"Right now, there is. Help me with this." Remy answered while Johnny grumbled but helped repair the bikes, planes and cars (oh my!) of the institute anyways.

"Dinner?" Remy asked.

"Please kind sir!" Johnny cried dramatically while Remy laughed and stood up.

"Alright follow me kid." He added while Johnny followed behind hungrily .

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Chu**

**Itsumo**


	7. Chapter 7

**ENJOI**

**Itsumo**

**Morning- Storm, Cyclops, Jean, Xavier, Rogue, Gambit, Johnny, Elie - Danger Room Controls**

"How've you been Elie?" Jean asked smiling.

"Fine I suppose." Elie answered, her head resting on her hands while her elbows rested on the table, her eyes were closed while she spoke.

"Are you staying long?" Scott asked this time.

"Just till Alli's well. Then I'm gone. Hey, where's Logan?" Elie asked opening one eye to see Ororo.

"He's on a mission with Jubilee and Evan." Ororo replied.

"Oh." Elie answered while Johnny glance at her while leaning against the wall and remaining quiet.

"They should be back by lunch." Remy put in.

"Ok." Elie answered monotoniously.

"Don't you want to see Logan, Elie?" Xavier asked.

"I guess so. I dunno." Elie answered.

"Jubilee is excited to see you. We called earlier to let them know you were here."Jean said while Rogue watched Elie's expression.

"Gee thanks. I love being the talk of the town." Elie said sarcastically, watching everybody with both of her eyes.

"Evan's missin ya, suga'." Rogue piped up.

"Is he? How sweet." Elie stated.

"I need to speak with you alone Elie." Xavier said, exiting the door while Elie sighed and got off the table, stretching before she tucked her hands into the pocket of her sweatshirt and followed behind Xavier to his office.

"You have somethin to say Professor?" Elie asked with her hands in her sweatshirt while she watched Xavier look at her and then sigh.

"Elie, what's wrong with you?" Xavier asked.

"Oh I dunno, the love of my life is dead, I'm being pursued by Tony Stark AKA Iron Man and Captain America also wants me on his side. Not that I disagree with his beliefs but innocent people COULD die and sorry but I'm not gonna take someone else's lover." Elie replied with a pink tinge on her cheeks realizing what she had just let slip. Xavier grinned.

"We had a hunch when we peeked at your file."

"What?" Elie asked while Xavier turned the computer screen around for Elie to read the information. Elie's blush deepened and tears developed in her eyes before she sunk to her knees hugging her stomach and crying while she smiled and began to laugh. Xavier grinned and the front door was heard opening.

"Baldy! We're home!" Logan shouted in the front hall while Elie looked up at Xavier still smiling.

"Go on, I'll meet you out there." Xavier added before Elie dashed out of the room and a grunt from Logan was heard while Elie screamed in delight as she was spun around. Little fireworks played around her face and she began to chuckle before she and Jubilee gave each other a hug.

"Stick me and I'll throw you in a fire pit of dooooom." Elie teased Evan who began to crack up and Elie jumped on his back, hugging his neck while he carried her to the Danger room Control room.

"She looks happier than what you reported Charles." Logan stated.

"I let her see the good news." Charles answered.

"Oh?"

"That baby is going to need to have a stable mother isn't it?"

"Of course." Logan replied smiling while he saw Elie practically attack Johnny while he came out into the hall to see the commotion, "She doesn't act pregnant."

"Give her time. She''ll get big." Charles said chuckling while Johnny faked a lack of oxygen and Elie teased him by licking his face - succeeding in creeping him out, as was her plan- and running away outside alongside Rahne who barked happily in her wolf form and ran with Elie while Johnny chased after to get back at her.

"We're sure it's Kurt's babe?" Jubilee asked as she leaned on the back of Xaver's wheelchair.

"She has no history of rape or any other sexually active partners." Xavier replied.

"Aw and he said it without even a blush this time." Jubilee teased while Xavier looked at her murderously out of the corner of his eyes, "Eh heh. Just pickin Professor."

"Watch watch watch!" Elie shouted before peing pile-drived by Johnny while they careened into the pool and her hair floated eerily around her face while she spit the water out of her mouth in a small fountain like torrent, "Death." She morbidly stated before pushing Johnny's head under water and hopping out, heading into the house to change. Johnny got out soon after and Rahne pointed towards the house while Johnny started towards the house jogging. Walking in he walked through the hallway, dripping on his way much to Xavier's annoyance, and barged into Elie's room, completely forgetting that she was also wet and would probaby be changing. Elie whipped around, still in the process of putting on a new sports bra and clamping her eyes shut let out a shrill shriek while Rahne came in barking at Johnny who managed to trip over her and still somehow scramble out to be grabbed by Remy while Johnny stared at Remy fearfully, knowing full well that half the boys and girls here were like Remy's younger siblings.

"Oi! El', can I kill him?!" Remy asked while Elli whipped the door open, allowing it to collide with Remy's face while she screamed 'No'.

"AH! Remy! Are you alright!?" She cried as she bent over his face and noticed his nose was bleeding while Johnny was kneeling on the floor also.

"I'll go get an ice pack." Johnny added, running to the kitchen.

"Jeez Rem, I thought you was farther back." Elie said smiling while she helped Remy stand up, "Tilt you head back and follow me." Elie added holding Remy's hand while she led him to the kitchen. She wore a turtleneck with a loose collar and the rest of the shirt clinging to her fit figure while the jeans that were only slightly loose covered over her feet and made it nearly impossible to note that she was walking barefoot. Elie and Johnny managed to help Remy stop the bleeding in his nose long enough for Hank to establish that Remy's nose was NOT busted, "See now that's what we call Karma." Elie said.

"'OW IS 'AT KA'MA!!" Remy yelled his nose clogged with tissues

"You did a good thing by detaining my horrid captive who upon seeing me in the nude ran about out of my- ah! RAHNE GET OUTTA MY ROOM!" Elie screamed at first acting as a damsel in distress while Johnny became embarrassingly red and then screaming in frustration at remembering the mutt in her room before running off to get Rahne out as she had devoted this day to staying in her wolf form and not once acting human. Johnny and Remy grinned.

"'Ey Johnn' bo'." Remy said while wiggling his nose before taking the tissues out and seeing if his nose was still bleeding. It had stopped. Finally.

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard the news bout her?"

"Huh? What news?"

"Nevermind. Let her tell you. Just ask her why she got so happy all of a sudden." Remy answered before throwing away the tissues and going off, "See ya later hotshot."

'_Whaaaat. Durn it!_' Johnny thought while an annoyed Elie came back carrying a 'smiling' Rahne.

"You missy are gonna get a dog house built if you EVER try to pull that stunt again." Elie growled while Rahne's tail and ears went down and she whined, "Aw but i can't really stay mad at you, you're too damn cute." Elie said smiling softly at Rahne who licked her on the cheek, "A'ight, a'ight, down ya go." Elie added as she stooped down to set Rahne on the floor, Rahne ran off outside while Elie chuckled and looked at Johnny, "Did you get into the chocolate or somethin?" Elie asked.

"...how'd you know?" Johnny asked looking at the wrapper in the garabage clearly out of her view.

"You've got some chocolate on your face." Elie answered taking his face gently into her hands and smiling while she flicked her thumb across the corner of his mouth. a crumb of chocolate fell off and she laughed at his blushing face, "Lookit you, you're all red." She teased before kissing him on the cheek and turning to the refridgerator to pull something out.

"...Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Johnny asked holding his hand to the spot she had kissed while a small cry of alarm came as some stuff clattered to the ground.

"Is everyone ok in there?!" Evan yelled.

"Fine fine! Minor accident!" Elie replied while she motioned for Johnny to grab the paper towels, which he did and began to help Elie clean up the spilt milk.

"Uhm..I'm sorry...if I said something that caused you alarm." Johnny said sincerely.

"No, it just, surprised me is all. Lets get this cleaned up and then I'll tell you, ja?" Elie asked still smiling when Johnny returned the smile.

"Sure." He added as they mopped up the milk and put the left over milk into the fridge, adding milk to the shopping list on the refridgerator, "Alright, spill." Johnny said while Elie laughed.

"Well, it's gonna be a shock to you." Elie replied.

"I can live." Johnny answered.

"Not many people know this but Kurt and I had a bit of a closer proximity than others believed. And I guess another term would be- we weren't exactly Abstinent." Elie answered, not meeting Johnny's eyes.

"What does this have to-" Johnny started.

"THE REASON...I am so happy is because...because I can carry on the Wagner name." Elie replied speaking over Johnny's question while the information sunk in.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" Johnny howled while Elie smiled before gasping.

"I have to call Mystique!!" She screamed before hopping off of her perch on the counter leaving a shell-shocked Johnny in the kitchen as Remy came up having heard.

"How'd it go kid?" Remy asked, "Kid? Yooo-hoooo." Remy called waving his hand in front of Johnny's face.

"Pre-pregn-pregnant..." Johnny managed slowly before fainting as Remy caught him.

"Nice goin El'." Remy muttered before dragging Johnny to lay him in Elie's bed as he didn't yet have his own room. Elie stood in Xavier's office talking to someone on the phone while Xavier wheeled out, closing the door behind him, cutting off the sentence 'Mystique, sorry, mom, I have something to tell you. No no nothing bad, It's good, yes, I thought you should know that I'm-'. The small scream of joy that sounded distant told Xavier that Mystique was rather joyous.

"So Elie tol' Mystique eh?" Rogue asked while Xavier was laughing to himself.

"Yes she did." Xavier answered.

"You know what this means." Logan muttered.

"Professor Xavier can-" Elie started.

"Yes she may Elie." Xavier answered before Elie said anything.

"THANK YOU!" Elie cried.

"Evan and I'll get the room ready." Logan said shoving off of the wall and grabbing Evan by the back of the neck, who had no knowledge to his volunteering, now thinking he was in trouble until Logan told him to grab some cleaning supplies and follow him to a new room by Elie.

"Shouldn't we be worried just a bit?" Rogue asked in her accent.

"No, not with Mystique now, she hasn't been associated with the Brotherhood for a long time. Almost a year now." Xavier answered while Rogue nodded.

"A'ight." She added before heading to the Danger Room to train some.

**7 Months Later**

"People are stupid." Elie grumbled while they watched the news, "Oh..." Elie made a small disgruntled noise while she looked down, "LOGAAAAAAANNN!! MYSTIIIIIIQUE!!!" Elie screamed while the enemies with a common cause ran into the room.

"I'll call the hospital." Logan stated while he picked up the phone. Students in the hall gathered by the door while Mystique came over to Elie and instructed her breathing.

"Calm down Elie. Stay calm." Mystique said while Xavier came into the living room.

"Is it time?" He asked while Mystique nodded.

"Jean!" Evan's voice screamed from upstairs.

"I'm coming I'm coming!!" Jean replied almost missing a step on the stairs, "OH BOY!" She cried while realigning herself and then scurrying down the rest of the stairs and into the living room.

"The Hospital has a room being prepared, It'll be set up by the time we get there." Logan said while Jean concentrated on helping keep Elie stable while Elie walked between Mystique and Jean to Scott's car, Scott and Johnny sat in the front while Johnny opened the door and Mystique went on the otherside.

"We'll be thur soon Elie!" Rogue shouted to her while she continued her breathing.

"6 people can go." Xavier said while everyone moaned, "And I pick."

"Ah man! Please Xavier lemme go! Pleeeease!" Rahne shouted.

"1." Xavier said pointing at Rahne who jumped up happily, "2." Remy who blessed Xavier for the luck, and grabbed the car keys, "3." Rogue let out a whoosh of happy relieved air, "4." Evan whooped, "5." Logan smirked before stealing the car keys from Remy, "And 6 of course." Alli sighed with relief as they piled into the car. Logan was driving. Remy sat in the front in the middle grumbling while Rogue sat in the passengers side. In the back Evan sat in the middle while Alli sat behind Logan and Rahne sat behind Rogue.

"Go faster Logan!!" Rahne shouted.

"Shut up mutt or I'll add a muzzle to your snout." Logan growled getting aggravated with time restriction and traffic. Rahne whined in response to Logan's threat.

"Logan be nice!" Rogue scolded while Logan snorted and rolled down his window, "Uh oh."

"ALRIGHT BUB! MOVE YOUR ASS BEFORE I PUNCTURE A NEW ONE FOR YA!!" Logan shouted while Remy, Rahne, and Evan blinked. Alli raised an eyebrow in question while Rogue sighed in annoyance.

"LOGAN! GREEN!" Alli shouted, thumping him on the head while he ducked in and slammed on the gas pedal, bouncing Alli and Rahne's heads agains the seats and Evan's head against Remy's back.

"YEOUCH!" Remy shouted rubbing his back.

"Sorry man." Evan said smiling nervously while Remy sighed in annoyance and everyone looked at Logan out of the question of their eyes while his ferocious growls got continuously worse the closer they got to the hospital.

"HA! FINALLY! SMITE ME NOW JACKASS!" Logan shouted at the sky while everyone piled out of the car in the parking lot.

"Uhm...Logan..." Rogue said.

"Not now, I'm busy- THAT'S RIGHT YOU SON OF A-WHOA!" Logan was interrupted by a lack of ground and then the meeting of his face to the asphalt.

"There's a hole in front of you." Rogue finished while Remy helped Logan up.

"Ow..Go on then, we'll be in in a few." Logan added while Rahne, Evan and Alli took no more asurance and ran towards the building. Rogue rolled her eyes and followed after while Remy and Logan walked in. The others were directed to the room and they met up with Scott, Mystique - in a humanoid form - Jean and were at that point looking for Johnny.

"Erm..he was kinda mistaken for the father..." Scott said laughing nervously.

"How!?" Evan shouted knowing full well that at this point Johnny had been easily grinding on Elie's nerves.

"She was kind of crushing his hand at any rate when we came in." Jean said laughing as well but in a more fond way at the memory. Alli snorted.

"Haha." She monotoniously muttered.

"It is rather amusing actually." Mystique said with a smirk. Everyone jumped a the sound of a pained scream while they whipped around towards the door.

"SHUT THE HELL UP JOHNATHON!" Elie's voice screamed.

"...Is Labor realleh tha' painful?" Rogue asked blinking. Johnny's full name had not once been uttered by Elie in the household. Ok, there was the one time when he wouldn't stop hugging her stomach and she finally burnt his eyebrows off with acid screaming 'Johnathon stop fondling my stomach', but that was the only time. So pretty much- she was pissed.

"No.." Mystique replied.

"Phew."

"It's a lot worse than it sounds."

"Eep!" Jean, Rogue and Rahne went rigid while the guys sighed.

"You're not helping certain matters Mystique." Scott said while Mystique simply smiled and gave him a peace sign. A child's cry emanted from the room and everyone smiled at the sound until Elie screamed with effort again.

"Theres the second one." Jean muttered annunciating the 'there'.

"Twins?! Really?!" Evan shouted happily. '_Shweet Sticks! Two kiddos to teach!_' He thought while Jean smiled.

"Yup." Jean answered. The second baby's cry came out of the room while Johnny came out carrying one with a mask around his neck and another nurse followed behind soon after with the other one. The nurse gave the little baby girl to Logan while Johnny had let Mystique hold the baby boy. The doctors and nurses had been trusted only because they had known Kurt-having been students at the institute for a while.

"They're so cute." Rahne cooed when she saw the kids.

"Dahlin's." Rogue agreed.

"Hey girls, know how I said labor sucks?" Mystique asked while the girls looked up and nodded, "The products are the cutest, most lovable bundles you can EVER have." Mystique added gazing at the boy in her arms who mimicked his fathers looks to a T aside from his eyes which were the same cream color as Elie's. The girl had her fathers eyes but mimicked her mothers skin type with the blue hair stubbles on her head being the only other hint towards her father.

"They sure are." Jean agreed when Logan handed the girl off to her and Scott received the boy. Soon after everyone had held the kids, Johnny came back out.

"Logan, Mystique, Elie wants you guys to bring the kids in and hang out for a few." Johnny said while Mystique took the girl this time and Logan accepted the boy from Rahne who was quite possibly one of the happiest girls he had ever seen at that moment. They followed Johnny into the room and saw Elie laying on the bed talking to the doctor before turning towards the door.

"Can I hold my kids please?" Elie asked happily while Mystique walked over onto Elie's left and Logan walked up to her on the right. Mystique sat next to Elie on the bed and they both carefully set the sleeping babies in Elie's arms, "They're so small.." Elie murmured while Johnny leaned over the foot of the bed and smiled at the picture, the video camera in his hand filming the scene for Xavier and the others to see later on.

"What do you think you'll name them?" Mystique asked playing with Elie's hair.

"I don't know..." Elie muttered blinking, "Ahhh I haven't picked out their names!" She cried.

"Chillout Elie, how about your mothers name for the girl?" Logan proffered.

"Cecilia Wagner...that sounds good." Elie agreed.

"And what about...-" Mystique started.

"Ben." Elie said smiling.

"Ben?" Mystique wondered.

"You mean like-" Johnny started himself.

"Me?" Ben asked walking in in his trench coat and hat.

"I would rush up and hug you if I didn't have two exceptionally cuddly kids in my arms and felt like a train had crushed my stomach and back." Elie said laughing while Ben came over and gave her a kiss on the head. Mystique held out her hand to him.

"Hi, I'm Mystique, I was Kurt's mother." Mystique said.

"Benjamin Grimm, Ben for short. I'm Elie's adoptive father." Ben said shaking Mystique's hand and causing her to let out a cry of alarm when he neary crushed her hand, "Sorry bout that." He added as the kids began to cry at all the noise and Elie began to hum a lullaby to quiet them down. The kids cries began to fall away while they snuggled into Elie's chest even deeper.

"They're burrowing into my heart." Elie said grinning while Johnny snorted, "Shuddup Johnny. No one wants to hear it." Elie said scowling at the camera.

"Yeah but everyone wants to see you and those kids." Johnny replied while he walked over and gave a close up on the kids and then on Elie who stuck her tongue out and winked at the camera. The door opened and closed without anyone coming in and Elie stiffened up in the camera while Johnny looked up and held himself closer to Elie while Mystique watched carefully and Logan's claws came out. Susan immediatly produced herself in a corner smiling nervously.

"Hi." She said with her smile and Johnny nearly died of a heartattack while Mystique rose a brow and Logan's claws retracted. Elie visibly relaxed and Johnny pointed the camera on Susan who was in her uniform, "I hope you don't mind me coming Elie. I wanted to see what Johnny was gushing about for the past few months." Susan said smiling.

"Gushing about huh? I thought you said you only mentioned it once or twice." Elie said staring at Johnny who laughed nervously.

"Oh no, I clearly remember over 5 conversations within the expanse of two weeks, revolving around him being able to record the birth and getting to be one of the first people to see your two kids who are supposedly going to inheirit all of your cute asspects and qualities." Susan replied smirking the evil, 'Your-Big-Sis-Just-Totally-Got-You-Back-For-Cutting-My-Hair-When-I-Was-6' smile.

"Gah!" Johnny managed the only sound before he ran out of the room while Susan continued to smirk and Elie blushed.

"Alright, sorry to break this festive event up but you came in an hour before visiting hours, and now it's an hour after." The doctor said coming in.

"Just a few more minutes please." Elie said while the doctor sighed.

"Half an hour." He added before leaving.

"Wanna hold one Susan?" Elie asked while Susan smiled eagerly.

"Please." She answered nodding and accepting the baby boy that Elie proffered. She had met Kurt once before and knew that he resembled his father, fur and all, "Adorableee." Susan said stretching out the word while she slowly and carefully rocked Ben in her arms.

"Can I hold the girlie?" Ben asked while Elie nodded and handed Cecilia to him while Mystique bit her lip to avoid disagreeing with Elie's choice. Cecilia woke up a bit and looked up at Ben who looked like he was waiting for the baby to cry at his appearance at any moment. Instead of crying though, Cecilia gurgled at Ben who smiled with relief and held the baby to him while Elie smiled and Mystique picked the camera up to point it at Susan and Ben, half an hour later, and when Johnny had stolen his camera back and had shut it off finally, the doctor came back.

"It is nice to have you all here, but your time is up and there'll be no extension this time. Elie, you need rest." The doctor said while Elie scowled but kissed her children while two nurses came in to take them to the children's center. Susan waved goodbye after Ben while Logan and Mystique growled at eachother when they bumped into one another on their way out the door, "Come on then." The doctor said to Johnny.

"Be out in a minute." Johnny answered while packing his camera and the doctor left. Standing up Johnny smiled at Elie who was now tiredly watching him.

"Make sure they don't confuse my kids, would ya?" Elie questioned smiling.

"Don't worry, I don't think they could if they tried." Johnny answered before bending over and kissing Elie on the forehead, "Want me back in the morning?"

"Nah, I'm prolly gonna hang with the kiddos all of tomorrow. You'll just cut into my time." Elie teased while Johnny mock pouted.

"Well fine, I see how it is." He said in a whining voice before cracking a wide smile, "See ya in a couple days then."

"Yup, adios." Elie answered while Johnny walked out and Rahne popped her head in to wave goodbye and Elie laughed while waving goodbye to her in return.

**Stay tuned for the last chapter.**

**Chu**

**Itsumo**


	8. Chapter 8

**ENJOI**

**Itsumo**

**5 Days later at the Institute**

"Thanks Scott." Elie said while she stepped out of the car and sheilded her eyes from the sun and took a deep breath of air and..."FREEDOM!" She screamed at being able to get out of the stuffy hospital finally. Scott laughed at her expression of triumph and then held Cecilia out to her in her carrier and pulled Ben in his carrier out as well. Elie slung her bag over her shoulder while staring at the Institute, at 11:59 pm she did NOT want to wake anyone, in order to avoid the kids waking up as well she and Scott compromised on taking the side door in the kitchen where she'd be able to walk to her room quietly and he as well avoiding any commotion.

Silently opening the door and watching the children, Elie made her way into the house with Scott behind her with Ben. They made they're way over to Elie's room which had in the last 5 days taken a new look on. A rocking chair sat in the corner where a window was also located, The bed now in the middle of the far right wall, now had a blue crib on the right and a pink crib on the left.

Several bouquets of flowers were on the ground, dresser and any other available surface other than the beds. Cards lay on the dresser and in the corner diagonal of the rocker was a huge mound of gifts. Elie wanted to coo and squeeze someone in a hug but managed to wait until she and Scott had gotten the kids in the cribs, Elie ensured that the curtains were closed and then turned around to fling her arms around Scott's neck while he gave a small cry of alarm.

"Thank you thank you thank you." Elie whispered into his ear while they hugged and she made them rock from side to side.

"You're welcome, now get some sleep." Scott answered.

"Alright, but don't tell anyone I'm here." Elie said with a wink.

"I won't, see ya." Scott answered leaving the room, Elie got dressed into a pair of pajamas and then went to sleep.

**Morning: 7:30 am**

The presence of someone other than the three current occupants of the room filled Elie's senses while Benjamin's huffing that usually came with his being picked up and woken filled her ears. Her eyes snapped open anger evident in them while she grabbed the arms of the person holding her child, grabbed her boy away, set him int he crib while he huffled, and then kneed the person into the ground face first, her hands twisting their own arms behind their back.

"Ahh...Elie...it's me, Evan!" Spyke's voice managed while Elie blinked a few times, the adrenaline still coursing through her veins, "Elieeee, that hurts!" Evan said while Elie growled.

"What do you think you were doing Evan?" Elie growled into his ear.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! I just heard the kid crying and I thought I should see if he was okay before you were woken up!" Evan explained. By now their voices had caused Cecilia and Ben to wake up fully and Elie muttered select curses while she let go of Evan and stood up.

"Next time, save yourself a broken back and let them wake me up." Elie said stretching.

"Will do ma'am..." Evan trailed off while Elie looked at him.

"Hey, you wanna help me with 'em now though?" Elie asked smiling while Evan's head snapped up happily and he nodded his head vigorously.

"A'ight, pick up Ben and bring him over to the changing table." Elie said while she picked Cecilia up and hummed to her gently instructing Evan on what to do with Ben and then trading the kids when Evan had put Ben's diaper on correctly. A bright flash burned against the peripheral vision of Elie's eyes and she glanced at the doorway while Ben chirped loudly and happily causing Jubilee to giggle.

"They're so cyyyyuuuuteeee." Jubilee said tickling Ben's cheek and then giving Elie a kiss on the cheek before tickling Cecilia's cheek as well.

"I don't get a kiss?" Evan whimpered teasingly.

"Nope." Jubilee answered harshly.

"Ouch, Crispy." Elie said while Evan glared at her, "Just 'cause I'm a mom doesn't mean I don't know when a good burn happ-" A loud crash outside the room made Elie's traing reflexives fly into action, forcing Ben into Jubilee's arms Elie chanted her mantra of the Elements and she created an Elemental forcefield around the small group.Evan picked the freshly changed and crying Cecilia up while he and Jubilee tried to calm the kids and Elie kept glass and other material from hitting them.

"Elie!" Scott shouted as the blast died down, the door burst open and Scott came in followed by Jean and Logan. Elie's wings dispersed while the kids were calmed by the small orbs of disappearing light from their mother's slightly larger form. She came over and took both from the teenagers.

"Elie, are you alright?" Logan asked while Jean and Scott worried over Jubilee and Evan.

"I'm fine Logan, the kids were spooked a nice bit though." Elie answered.

"Professor, what was that?" Rogue cried from upstairs before popping around the corner, "You got the majority of the blow, you ok in here?" Rogue asked, her southern accent thick on her tongue.

"We're fine." Jean surmised and Rogue nodded before heading off.

"Well all of ya can get outta here, I need to get this place fixed up and I need to feed the kiddos." Elie said.

"I'll clean up, you take care of the little'ns." Logan answered while he began to throw chunks of wood that had fallen in, out onto the yard, the others left for dinner and Elie put Ben in his crib before sitting in the rocker in the corner, that had been blocked away from harm by the corner, and put a blanket over her and Cecilia while she fed the baby girl.

"Thanks Lo'." Elie said. Logan huffed and continued to clean away the wood, by the time Cecilia had finished and Elie was taking care of Ben, Logan was cleaning up the glass with a broom and pan.

"Me an' Evan will get this sealed off. He's been helpin around the house a lot more lately." Logan explained.

"He's a good kid." Elie agreed.

"So are you. Now when you finish with Ben, C'mon out and eat, I'll take Cecilia out to meet everyone." Logan said while picking Cecilia up.

"Not before dressing her you don't." Elie answered. Logan undressed the baby girl and blew a raspberry at her, causing Elie to laugh as well when Cecilia began to gurgle happily. Dressed in a pink onesie with booties and a hat, Logan took her out to the living room while Elie got Ben dressed before he began to cry.

"Okay, okay, there there baby." Elie cooed while she put a towel on her shoulder and lay Ben across it, patting gently while they walked over to Logan and the others. When they reached the living room, Ben's burp had surfaced and he let it out. Elie looked at her son as if he had five heads.

"Did ya blow somethin up in there?" Rogue asked behind Elie over her shoulder cooing at Ben, "Damn ya lucky El'." Rogue said.

"Do you have your gloves on?" Elie asked.

"O' course! Why?" Rogue asked this time before Elie held Ben out to her.

"Wanna clean his face up?" Elie asked while Rogue's eyes lit up, to a regular person, this would have been an annoying chore, to Rogue, Elie was giving her permission to touch her children if she was careful.

"Thank you Elie." Rogue managed in a whisper, taking Ben.

"No problem. Where's Cecilia?" Elie asked while looking around before spotting Jubilee in front of Remy giving a small light show and cracking up, "Hey now, you bein' careful?" Elie asked like the worried mother she was.

"Yea, we are Momma Elie." Remy teased before getting flathanded in the back of the head.

"Deserved." Jean, Jubilee, Kitty, and Rogue said in monotones.

"Yeah...Deserved." Remy agreed sheepishly.

"Kay Elie! We patched her up!" Evan shouted from Elie and the kid's room.

"Thanks guys." Elie said while she smiled at them. Xavier came down and they made arrangements for Elie and the kids, the twins would get a room to themselves, next to Elie as soon as they had cleared the room out and got the kids possessions in. Xavier pulled out a package and Elie gave him a questioning look while he held it out to her.

"The entire house decided we neededto give you something, and since Kurt can't be here, we thought he would agree to this." Xavier said smiling. Elie accepted it, her ring glittering in the light as she held it to her and looked at Xavier.

"Well C'mon Momma! Open it up!" Remy yelled while Elie gave him a glare and Rogue began to tug her glove off, "AH!" He cried before diving behind Jubilee who cried out in alarm.

"Open it up El'." Kitty said hyperly while Elie gave her a smile trying to blink back her tears while she set the box on the arm of the chair next to her and picked the top off, pushing off the tissue while Rahne (holding Ben) and Kitty (holding Cecilia) stood next to her watching and grinning while Elie gasped and began to let her tears fall. A picture of Kurt standing and smiling at the camera was in the frame and Elie's head drooped while the tears she was crying spilled onto the picture.

"Elie?" Evan questioned while resting his hand on her back lightly. Elie turned around and wrapped him into a hug so fast he hardly had time to blink.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! Thank you everybody!" Elie cried before burying her head into Evan's shoulder to cry and Evan smiled at her while hugging her back.

"There are some more." Xavier said calmly while smiling as Elie took a steadying breath and wiped her eyes to look into the box, She pulled out a picture she remembered from their first date that they had gotten blown up. It was one of those FotoFun pictures, the first one being one where they were smiling sweetly, the second they were giving eachother bunny ears and laughing, the third, Kurt was kissing the cheek of Elie who was winking and blushing and the fourth picture was of Elie and Kurt kissing on the lips after he had cunningly turned his face to her, her eyes were wide in surprise as she kissed is lips while he looked purely smug. Elie remembered that afterwards she hadn't talked to him for a half an hour.

The next frame held a picture of Elie and Kurt at a fair that had had a dress-up booth, where you dressed up into costumes and got a picture taken that way, Elie had dressed like a bride and Kurt like a groom in his holowatch. Elie's tear welled up into her eyes even more, this had been the closest she had gotten to wearing her own wedding gown. Kitty chewed on her lip, watching Elie's expression while Elie picked up the next one and began to cry even more, her body was wracked with her sobs and she had to kneel before she fell.

Logan was the one to come over, he picked her up while the sobs and cries continuously flowed out. Logan took her into the private of her own room where he sat with her on the bed and held her into his chest, the kids could hear her screaming as if someone really was tearing her heart physically in two. Rahne and Kitty began to talk to the babies who had started to cry as their mother was carried to her room, bridal style and sobbing. Johnny went to see that Elie was alright and let Logan leave while he took his spot. Logan came out and packed up the photos.

"Would you please tell Elie we're sorry? We didn't mean to upset her." Tabitha said, her eyes sincere with her brows knitted in worry. An expression, too unnatural on her face to ever have a full 'real' effect.

"Course kiddo. She knows though." Logan answered before taking the box into Elie's room. Her sobs were still heard in the hall and Xavier told the kids that they had another day off.

**Midnight**

Elie had managed to cry herself into sleep around 6 pm. Johnny had been on the bed next to her, having just finished dinner with everyone. She had cried a while more and Johnny had listened to all of her blathering before she fell asleep and managed weakly, a soft.."Thanks Johnny...". She woke up at midnight to a PJ clad Johnny and noticed she was still in jeans and a t-shirt, she got up and changed quietly into Pajama bottoms and a tank top, pulling a sweater duster on and walking out into the halls with her slippers on.

_'Elie, please come to my office._' Xavier's thoughts echoed through Elie's head while she turned towards Xavier's office and began to sluggishly walk towards it.

"Good morning Elie." Charles said when Elies closed the door after stepping in.

"Morning, Charles."

"Elie, how do you feel about this war?"

"I hate it, duh. I haven't kept that under wraps."

"Do you hate it enough that you would end it before it began if you could?"

"Of course."

"Good. I have a proposition for you." Charles said, motioning to a chair. Elie gave hima quizzical look but pulled the chair away and sat down, crossing her left leg over her right.

"I'm listening."

**9:00 am**

"WAHHH!!" Ben's voice cried out

"GAH!!" A more developed male voice screamed.

"Jesus Johnny!" Elie scolded.

"What'd I do?!"

"Scared the crap outta me!"

"I scared the crap outta YOU!"

"YES!"

"AAAGGH!!" Johnny cried coming out with his hands in the air. His patience was worn thin and hestalked to his room to change.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird don't sing," Elie's voice carried through the open door as Ben's crying quieted some, "Mommas gonna buy you a diamond ri-." The door closed shut, silencing Elie's singing into an inidentifiable muffle.

"Hey, Elie you dressed?" Remy asked knocking softly on the door.

"Shh-shh-shh." Elie's voice carried through the door. Soft carpet padded footsteps came closer to the door, "No but you can come in." She answered in her PJs, "While I DO dress however, wanna take care of the babes?" She asked while she fished into her closet to find a tank top, loose jeans and a sweater. Pulling out a changing screen she vanished behind it after grabbing underwear and a bra and Remy began to cradle Cecilia, "So what'd you wanna talk about?" Elie asked slightly puzzled.

"I was just wondering if you were planning anything today?" Remy asked. Elie poked her head around the side.

"Should I be?" She questioned in return.

"Well, I dunno. Rogue just told me to ask you and tell her what you said." Remy answered. Elie scrunched her nose up.

"Nothin final. I was thinkin about taking the kiddos out though." Elie answered, vanishing behind the screen to pull on her bra, tanktop, underwear and jeans. She walked out from behind the screen and scooped up Cecilia from Remy's arms while he dipped down to pick up Ben. She smiled at the kids and blew raspberries at them, Remy laughed with the babies and they made their way into the hall, Elie slipping out of her slippers and into flip flops before hand. In the warm July morning, she was ready to deal with just about anything.

"Hey El, plans?" Rogue asked.

"None to report ma'am!" Remy replied teasingly until Rogue scrunched her nose up at him.

"Nope, no plans Rogue." Elie answered.

"Why not the zoo then?! I bet the kids would love it!"

"Sure. Why not. Maybe we should leave Rahne behind though. You know what happened when she saw the birds last time."

"Yeahhh...that didn't go as planned did it...?" Rogue asked laughing nervously.

"No, not really." Elie answered.

"Elie! Elie!" Jamie cried running towards her before Elie quickly but gently passed Cecilia to Rogue's covered hands and arms and then was slammed into by the rocketing younger mutant.

"Ai-ei!" Elie cried out when her butt landed in the couch, her legs attached to the leech..er..kid...

"Elie! Elie! Guess what!"

"Nani Jamie? Oops..I mean, What Jamie?" Elie asked, the translator having malfunctioned for a moment.

"Professor Xavier said if you're going out you gotta take me, Rahne, Evan, and Jubilee with ya! Plus Logan, Rogue, Remy, Johnny, and Bobby!" Jamie said his eyes as wide as saucers in his excitement. Elie sighed.

"Alright, Alright. I guess we'll have to forfeit the idea of going to the zoo without Rahne then." Elie said chuckling while Jamie unlatched himself and danced around. Scott and Jean were out with Ororo and Hank at the moment on a mission leaving everyone almost completely bored to tears.

"JOHNNY!!! COME ON! WE'RE GOING TO THE ZOO!" Rogue shouted up the stairs, "Jamie, go on and get Rahne, Evan and Jubilee up, oh and Bobby."

"Yes ma'am!" Jamie replied happily before dashing off. Elie laughed when Rogue ordered Remy to wake up Logan.

"What!? No!"

"Remy..."

"Fine."

"Thank ya!" Rogue said happily taking Ben from Remy.

"AIEEE!! JAMIE! OUT! NOW!! GIT OUTTA HERE!" Rahne screamed while Jamie dashed out of a room as a stiletto followed through the door and stuck true to the wall.

"YOU LITTLE CREEP!" Jubilee screamed before the door was slammed shut.

"...What the hell did you just do Jamie?" Rogue asked while Elie carefully walked up the steps to check on the girls.

"I woke them up."

"How?"

"I put their alarm clocks next to their ears."

"Oh."

"Did you know that they sleep commando?" Rogue hit her palm against her forehead.

"GANG WAY!" Remy cried running for his life and dodging Elie and Cecilia. Logan came tearing through the hall as Jubilee pulled her to safety into the room. Logan's claws were unsheated while he simply wore boxers.

"Who wants cajan for dinner!?" Logan screamed.

"LOGAN! Go change! We're goin to the zoo!" Elie said. Logan paused.

"We are?"

"Yeah, oh and nice hearts." Elie said, one eyebrow cocked and a mocking grin on her face.

"Shuddup!" Logan returned now a light red as he walked back to his room. Elie chuckled while walking by Bobby's door and kicking it a couple times as if knocking.

"Up and at 'em Snowflake." Elie said a groan of annoyance came through the door before the nickname registered and Bobby yelled at Elie who simply laughed while walking away, "Jamie! Go wake Evan up please!"

"Hes not in his room!" Jamie answered.

"Hmm, try out back and if he's not there take Rogue and go to the lab."

"No need!" A voice cried out, Remy stole Cecilia and Evan slammed into Elie's back sending them down the rest of the stairs and in a pile of limbs and blood.

"Evan..."

"Oops..."

"I'm gonna kill you. Hows that sound?"

"Painful."

"Good." Elie growled as Evan tried to untangle himself, Elie's legs trapped his own and after a few minutes of Elie beating Evan with a fist over the head they headed out to the zoo. They took Cecilia and Ben around to see the tigers, wolves, and lemurs and to the penguins, bats, and lions. They loved them all and they wheeled the kids out to a restaurant for lunch.

As they walked on the sidewalk they noticed a large group seemingly crying infront of a TV store. The colors Red, White, and Blue were flashing across the scene from the glimpses the group could catch.

"Be right back." Johnny said as he walked over to see the commotion. When he came back out he was tearing up and he came over, "Come on, it's nothing."

"Why are you crying?" Rogue asked.

"I'm not crying, I have dust in my eyes." Johnny answered. Johnny looked around for Elie after registering hers and Logans disappearance, "Elie! No! Don't look!" Johnny shouted noticing her step into the crowd. A sharp scream came from the crowd and Johnny made his way in. Scrawled across the screen read: Captain America Announced Dead with a picture of Captain America on a stretcher in an ambulance, dead.

Elie was crumpled into Logan's arms and sobbing while Logan silently cried, hiding his own face into Elie's hair. People all around them were crying and holding eachother. Johnny dropped to his knees next to Elie and Logan and wrapped both in a hug, and despite his lack of interest in hugs, Logan didn't refuse this one. Elie sobbed somemore before they managed to get her onto her feet. They walked with her out of the crowd befor eher knees buckled and she leaned against a trash can to wretch into it.

"Elie!" Rogue and Remy cried, Evan and Rayne were already over seeing if Elie needed help. Johnny and Logan backed off and told them to take Elie to the car.

"What happened?" Remy asked as he and Rogue crossed the street and stood infront of Logan and Johnny, they waited until Evan and Rayne were out of earshot before answering.

"Captain America was killed." Logan managed to answer.

"...You're joking..." Rogue said.

"I wouldn't joke about this Rogue!" Logan snapped. Remy sighed

"Come on, lets get home then." Remy stated, taking the stroller and pushing it towards the car.

"You okay Johnny?" Rogue asked.

"No." Johnny answered before walking ahead of them and got to the car before them.

**Xavier's House**

Sobs echoed through the house but Elie managed to walk to Xavier's office.

"I want to do it now." Elie stated, ignoring Ororo in the office trying to calm an upset McCoy.

"You don't wish to wait?"

"No."

"Very well. Are all of your things in order?"

"Yes."

"Take care Elie."

"Thank you. You as well Charles."

"Step on this platform."

"What's going on?!" Ororo interrupted. Hank looked at the platform.

"Charles! That's a time and Space Interdimensional transporter! What in the world is Elie going to be doing using it!?" Hank cried.

"Finishing this war before it can start." Charles replied, "Elie, I'm sorry that we could not identify another way. you'll have to keep you identity under wraps while you tend to this situation as your other self will be there as well and finish your life on that stream naturally." Elie nodded.

"I just don't want someone else to suffer as we have in this stream." Elie said while she stepped onto the platform. "There's a bag labeled Send To, they're the HoloNotes you had me create, send them to the recipients. Ben and Cecilia have already been taken care of. Ben is at Wayne's house and Cecilia is at the Fantastic Four's tower. Thank you for everything Charles." Elie said while bending over and planting a kiss on his bald head. "Bye Hank, bye Ororo." Elie said while the platform began to light up, her loose hair flicked about as the door burst open. Her eyes closed as the hair whipped around her and her clothes began to flutter around her. Her shirt lifted up to her breasts that remained concealed.

"ELIE! What's going on!?" Johnny's voice snapped into her concious as orbs of light began to flow around her, "ELIE! I can't find Ben or Cecilia! Where are they!" Johnny shouted, "COME OUT OF THERE AND TALK!"

"They're with family Johnny...with familly..." Elie answered as her form began to shift into a paled formation.

"Elie? What's happening to you!?" Johnny shouted as he lunged for Elie, Hank grabbed him and held him back.

"You will be severly harmed it you touch the area around her at this time." Hank stated as Elie's form became Transparent.

"ELIE!" Elie's eyes opened to see the scene before her.

"I'm sorry..." She added as her form completely disappeared, the orbs died out and the wind of the platform ceased.

"What just...what..what happened...? XAVIER WHAT HAPPENED!?" Johnny shouted.

"Elie is saving the world..." Xavier answered hiding the tears choked from his voice

**Stamford, Connecticut- New Warriors**

"Guys, take it easy." Ella said while walking between the two arguing teens, Speedball and Night Thrasher.

"What are you our mother!?" Speedball threw out while Ella's mscles completely tensed.

"Not yours. But I am A mother and I know how to dish out punishment. Wanna test me now?" Ella answered growling out the answer, her eyes slitted behind her white mask as Speedball shrunk down a bit.

"No ma'am." He managed.

"That's what I thought. Now stop arguing and work together before your arguing leads to mistakes and mistakes lead to loss of lives. Am I clear?" Ella growled out again. Everyone nodded, "Good." Ella walked past the boys and out into the open air to take in the fresh air.

"You are a mother?" Namorita asked after following Ella.

"Yeah, on another streamline."

"As in, another dimension?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Who was the father?"

"Do you know Kurt Wagner?"

"Nightcrawler? He was the father?"

"Yes, but in my streamline he was killed protecting someone dear to both of us." Ella answered.

"Ella, is that really your name?"

"Yes and no, I was usually called Elie but both come from my true name, it translates into Elie or Ella in English."

"Girls come on!" Microbe shouted.

"Coming!" Namorita said as they waited in the brush. Ella watched it all until Namorita sent Nitro into the bus, Ella's elemental features became enhanced as she ran to the bus, pulled Nitro out and flew up into the sky with him, his explosion beginning.

"NO!" Nitro shouted as Ella formed a shield around them grinning, "LET GO!" Nitro shouted.

"Not a chance." Ella responded as the explosion occured in the small force shield. Nitro was destroyed but Ella somehow managed to continue living a few more minutes. As she fell she fell towards a tree and one of the branches that stuck out passed through her back, lungs, and ribs and protruded from her body as she coughed and choked on her own blood.

Kurt's ghost stood on the branch next to her watching her die sadly, wanting to let her die without her pain. Her mask was gone, her face burned to reveal her muscles and her entire body convulsing, he gave her credit as she only cried. Namorita floated up.

"ELLA! ELLA! ELLA YOU MUST LIVE FOR YOUR CHILDREN!"

Children...that was a new one...he had only been sent down to gather her up, he wasn't allowed to watch over her...who's children were they then?

"Ella?" Elie's head had tapped to the branch, her heart now stopped, "ELLAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Kurt watched as Elie's soul appeared from the body of 'Ella'. She looked to have aged a year or so since Kurt had seen her. She stared at her body and then looked around for him. Kurt's own spirit grabbed her in a hug and kissed Elie's spirit while Elie's arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him back.

'_Where do we go Kurt?'_ Elie asked as Kurt smiled.

_'We're taking the final road to heaven._' Kurt replied while Elie laughed, _'Oh and NAmorita said something about children...whos are they?_'

'_Yours Kurt. I named them Cecilia and Benjamin. I hope you don't mind..._' Elie replied.

'_You need to fill me in up in heaven..._' Kurt muttered as they walked onto the clouds.

'_Will do Kurt, will do...'_ Elie answered as she intertwined her fingers with his.

**Stay Tuned for the Epilogue**

**Itsumo**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ben!" A girl shouted as she came running up to her brother who was reading a book while walking.

"Huh? AH!" Ben shouted as he hit the wall behind him when his sister's body collided with his own. His sister's blue hair brushing over his blue fur as they hugged smiling. While they both had five fingers, only Ben had a tail, his eyes were a pale cream color. Cecilia's skin tone being incredibly pale and causing her dark blue hair and gold eyes to brightly contrast.

"How's it going?" Cecilia asked her brother while both continued to flash they're abnormally sharp teeth at each other in their smiles.

"Not half bad...until you showed." Ben teased while Cecilia scruffled her nose.

"Meaner." She added with a wink. Charles Xavier rolled up towards them beaming as they stood next to each other, in his mind, the sight warped a bit, Cecilia's hair changing to a pale mist color, and Ben's five fingers molding into three, his eyes becoming a golden amber color as both smiled in a kind fashion, Cecilia's arm around Ben's shoulders and Ben's arm around Cecilia's waist..

"Everything alright Mr. X?" Cecilia asked curiously.

"Yes, simply reminiscing. Do you know why I asked you here today?"

"Just that you had something to show us." Ben answered with a quirked eyebrow.

"And that we aren't allowed in the room with them." Bruce said as he stepped in behind Ben and smiled to him in greeting, "Long time no see Ben, you sure have grown into a fine looking young man." Bruce complimented. Tim stepped in with them and whistled.

"Dayum he has. If I was a girl, I'd deffinetly tap that. And if I was about a decade or two younger." Tim added while Ben's blue tone turned purple and they all chuckled.

"Haha, Ben'd be tapped." Cecilia teased while Ben punched her in the arm lightly, "I'mma bite chu." She added wickedly and menacingly.

"I'll bite back." Ben answered.

"...Frick, you've got stronger jaws. That's not fair. My genetics fail me!" Cecilia mock-wailed.

"Oi! Is that Sicilly!" Jubilation shouted as she ran down the stairs, little fireworks sprouting out around her before she picked Cecilia up in her arms in a hug and spun around, grabbing Ben in a hug after setting his woozy sister down.

"Are those the fireworks or am I seeing stars?" Cecilia managed with a drunken smile/giggle.

"Hey gal!" Rogue said with a smile as she came out from the kitchen, arm resting on her extremely round stomach.

"Hi Rogue!" Cecilia shouted giddily as she rushed over and hugged the pregnant woman before receiving permission to feel her somach, throwingher into another fit of giggles as the baby inside her 'Aunt' kicked against her stomach.

"You are JUST like you mother around pregnant women." Ben Grim said as he stepped into the room carefully.

"UNCLE BEN!" Cecilia screamed as she ran back toward sthe door adn launched herself at the gravelly man.

"Oi! Maybe you're almost exactly like her." Ben chuckled at the 18 year old girl who still acted like a14 or 13 year old.

"Well, if I could please take this party apart for the time being and take Ben and Cecilia to my office, we should be back in about half an hour to fourty-five minutes." Xavier said as he beckoned the kids who waved and grabbed hands while wlaking behind Xavier to his office.

"Ahem, is this on? It's working? Really? There's no light on...oh. Right.. eheh..um..well. Hi," A girl with pale milky eyes, and misty hair said with a bright smile, "I'm planning on Xavier giving this bit of myself to my children, Cecilia, and Benjamin Wagner. If not, well, shit. But in any event. By now, you should be 18, the age that I had you two, and believe it or not, the best and worst year of my life.

"That year, your father passed away, I fell into depression, however Xavier gave me the news of my pregnancy and there was no way to explain how happy I was at that prospect. I'm thrilled that I was able to take care of you two in th eshort time I had with you. I'm positive, 110 that if I were alive to this day I would be incredibly proud of you, your father as well.

"I instructed your replacement parents not to tell you about me or your father but I'm imagining they completely ignored me and proceeded to tell you about the wonderful parents you had. I personally don't find it true but they do. Ben, you're named after Benjamin Grim because he acted as my Earth father. And Cecilia, you're named after my mother, or the English translation of her name at least. I'm not sure if Mystique acted in your lives in anyways, but your middle name originate's from her name, she was Kurt's mother, your grandmother. Your middle name Ben, Kurt, is the name of your father.

"I'm sur ethat's been explained to you and this is all rather boring hearing me drone on, I know I'd find it boring, but there's so much I want to tell you and so little time. Time I'll never get back and you'll never have. I'm so sorry for leaving you in this state. I picked people whom I trusted and believed in your development. From what I saw, you both looked like hybrids of your father and I. I hope you turned out with better lives. Much less war surrounding you and all.

"I wish you both the best of luck in finding happiness, education, and love. Don't ever forget your dreams, and may they lead you to happier places, during and after life. And hey, maybe I'll get to escort chu on up to the pearly gates after your long healthy lives." Elie finished with a wink, a pause filtered where she wasn't there and then a small 'eep' came out "Hey Xavier, how do you turn these off? There isn't a red button! No there's ...oh...right...eheh..I swear kids I'm much smarter than I sound on this thing. Anyways, much love to you, oh and I guess I didn't let ch'yall know my full name, Elie or Ella, Indigo Wagner/Kiren. God I love you two...I don't even really get to know you but I know I love you, now and forever. muah." Elie added blowing a kiss to the kids who sat before th edesk where the holographic projector stood, showing them their mother before turning off. Cecilia's eyes poured tears as she sat there stunned by the sight of her mother, whom she had never seen before. She wasn't alwyas fond of getting he rpicture taken and the pictures she had had taken had been either blurring or torn or something else to make th eimage distorted.

Their mother had just stood before them, as if she were intangible and now she was gone again. They'd never here her laugh at their stupid jokes or cry when she was dumped or help them nurse boo-boos, or be there to smile with them as they were married...nothing...none of that stuff that mothers were supposed to do...none of it.

"Mommy..." Cecilia whispered before covering her face with her hands and sobbing. Ben quickly getting out of his chair and hugging his sister tightly.

"I have individual Holographic Projectors for you to take home, They'll play anytime you want, all the time if you'd like and you can pause it so that it looks like a picture if you wish." Proffessor Xavier said with a kind smile.

"Thanks Mr. X." Ben said returning the smile.

_"They're good kids. I just wish we could've been there for them...Poor girl..." Elie said as she looked down with Kurt at their kids._

_"She's got Ben, and eventually she'll have someone else. She's a good girl, most boys seem to be attracted to her." Kurt said with a smile._

_"That's one thing that worries me..." Elie trailed off._

_"We'll see them for real...in 50 years...Well, in Cecilia's case; 54." Kurt said with a smile._

_"I can't wait for them to go by in seconds."_

_"It'll seem like it when we see them." _

_"Yeah..."_

**The End**


End file.
